Tears are Fallen Rose Petals
by Rachel2
Summary: When Julia is killed, Spike must go to Mars to idenitfy her body. Will Faye be there to mend his broken heart? Can Spike protect Faye from Vicious?(FINISHED!) UPDATED chapter 1
1. Balled of Fallen Tears

**Tears are Fallen Rose Petals**

**By Rachel***

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Ballad of Fallen Tears**

**Rated: R (Lang. Violence and content)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ This is my second Cowboy Bebop fanfic, and it is MUCH better than the first! The 1st I didn't know the character's personalities at all! I even got Spike, and Faye's hair color wrong! Anyways, this has Vicious in it for all of you Vicious fans, except he is a bad guy soo… And Julia fans… Umm… Well, this is an S/F fanfic. NOT S/J… +**

**Just a little FYI there for ya. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!**

**= I do not own Cowboy bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike ^-^**

**Hee! I also will not own any songs/ products that are in this story! Only the original characters and the story IDEA! =**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**_UPDATED: _**_7/20/03_******_ – Just a quick skim and some formatting!_**

**_++++++_**

        Spike lay in bed staring at his ceiling. It was 6:30 in the morning. _'Why can't you go back to bed? Why won't you sleep a while longer?'_  Spike thought, rubbing his face and meddling with his hair as he sat up and looked around the silent room. He stood, and pulled on a white muscle shirt instead. The last thing he wanted was for Faye or Ed to see him dressed only in his boxers. 

          Spike walked into the bathroom and looked at himself wearily in the mirror. His thick pine green hair was going in every direction, not that it mattered, since it normally was anyway. "Uhh…I feel like I've been dragged though a knothole..."

          "Spike?" Faye popped her head through the doorway.

          "What do you want now?" He growled, glancing back at her through the mirror.

          "Nothing," Faye yawned, her eyes were half shut. "I just heard something coming from the bathroom." Faye looked from his plain red boxers to his chest admiring his muscles and the perfect shape of his handsome body. 

          He nodded his head. "Well, it's just me so leave please." Spike snapped.

          Faye wrinkled her nose together. "I wouldn't have come to look if I knew it was you," Faye taunted, she shut the door. A loud crack shot through him. Faye headed towards the main room to watch the early morning news.

          "Well, you should have known I was in a bad mood!" Spike shouted towards the closed door.

          "How could I, I didn't even know it was you!" Faye screeched.

          "Shut up!" Spike slammed his fist into the sink. "Damn it!" He cursed holding his hand in pain. He bit down on his right hand holding back the other obscenities that threatened to spill from his pale lips.

          "Serves you right…" Faye sneered, hearing the muffled scream of Spike's voice.

          "You're watching channel five ten in the AM!" Faye stared at the TV as the opening sequence ran and then the screen moved in on a woman. "This morning we have a few regretful things to report." The woman was thin with long amber colored hair. "There are six deaths, two being John Does', and one a Jane Doe. However we have been able to attain some pictures of the victims. If anyone can identify the names of theses persons, please call us here, or go to the town hall morgue. The numbers should listed below."

          Faye looked at the pictures on the screen. One was a man with dark long blue hair and seemed very dark and secluded looking. The second was slightly plump with red hair and yellow-orange eyes… The third however was of a woman. She had long wavy golden locks, and deep, dark blue eyes. Faye heard footsteps approach from behind.

          "Julia…" Spike's face went pale and he fell to his knees. His heart seemed to stop. Everything was spinning; his chest tightened, like he was drowning, suffocating…dying.  

          Faye turned to see his panicked face. She ran over to him and tried to help him up, but he pushed her away. "I can move by myself…" Spike's voice was cracking, his eyes had tears in them, he wanted to cry, by wouldn't with Faye in the room. 

          "Spike, I'm—" Faye was cut off by Spike's harsh voice.

          "I don't need your pity either. She didn't love me… We're going to Mars, wake up Jet. You can let Ed sleep longer." Spike stood up and managed to walk over to the couch where he sat down and stared blankly at the screen where Julia's picture was. A woman was speaking, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. "This can't be happening… Its not, she's not dead, no, she couldn't have died. We were supposed to die together. We were going to get married and live a happily ever-after life. A fairly tale life, heh… If there is such a thing… Oh God, this is a nightmare this isn't happening to me!" The tears in Spike's eyes fell onto the ground making a small pool of salty water. "Julia!" He gripped at his hair and pulled at it as he fell onto his side. He began to sob, actually sob. Faye watched from the doorway.

          Faye bit down on her lower lip. 'But you loved her Spike.' Faye's thoughts continued to rack her brain.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye ran into Jet's room and shook him almost violently. He woke up with a fright. "Jet!" Faye hissed

          "What?!" He jumped out of bed grabbed a gun and ran out of the room without even noticing Faye.

          _'Uhh… Men,'_ Faye let her hand run through her thin violet hair. She sighed, and walked back towards the main room and kitchen.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike laid on the couch his hands dangling on the ground, his eyes still filled with tears, memories of Julia screaming though his mind.

          "Get up or I'll shoot!" Jet aimed his gun at the body on the couch.

          "What, she sent you after me all because I'm _upset_?" Spike moved his arms waving slightly and then pointed to the screen.

          Jet followed Spike's hand and after a second froze dead in his tracks. "Spike," Jet swallowed. "Don't blame yourself whatever you do, it wasn't your fault—" But Spike wasn't listening. The words on the TV were what got to him.

          "The culprit apparently had silver hair and dark eyes. The man said he was also tal—" Spike turned off the TV  and kicked if off the table with his foot. His mind ached with anger.

          "Vicious!" Spike screamed. He threw his arms back hitting them into the couch.

          Faye ran out into the room and over to Spike pushing herself in front of him. "Spike—"

          "Back off Faye, **now," Spike looked at her. His dark two-toned eyes filled with pain and anguish as he held back more unshed tears away from the faces of his friends… His family really. That's all they could be to him. He had no one else, well except for Julia, but now he had even lost her. He had lost her to that monster, the worst thing was… He never got to say good-bye.**

          "Spike, no." Faye looked at him sternly; into those dark, cold, pained eyes.

          Spike clenched down on his teeth, and closed his eyes. He held back the urge to scream. "Fine Faye, I'll move around you, since you don't seem to care much about anything else but you and your precious self!" Spike smugly remarked and shoved her to the side of the hall tunnel. She hit her head and flinched in pain. Spike looked at her painfully, he kept on walking. _'I'm sorry Faye…'_

****

****

**_++++++_**

          "You think Spike knows yet?" A man whispered. He had short, dark ebony hair and ocean-blue eyes. His body was slim and well built, similar to Spike's except he was taller.

          "He knows… He'll be here, and when he does I'll be the one to kill him." Vicious stood looking out a tall bay window to a hotel across the way. "Is that the hotel they'll tell him to stay at?"

          "Yes, we gave the news stations the instructions. They'll be broadcasting all over the galaxy, all weekend if they have to." 

          Vicious smiled, his clouded-blue eyes dancing with delight... "That will be all for now, you can leave."

          "Yes sir." He nodded his head and left the room.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Jet ran over to help Faye up. "You alright, Spike shouldn't have done that. He probably didn't mean it. It's just that he and Vicious have a long standing score to settle…"

          "No, Spike was right. I don't care; to him I'm just a slut. That's all I am to him!" Hot tears filled into her eyes and began to stream down her china-doll face as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

****

**_++++++_**

**Do tell me what you think! ^-^ **

**Toodles always,**

**                   Rachel***


	2. Sympothy for The Cowboy

**Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals_  
  
_**

**__**

**+Chapter 2+**

**… Sympathy for the Cowboy…**

**_+UPDATED: 7/20/03+  
  
_**

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike let the hot water run over his body as he stood in the shower. He spit some water out of his mouth and rubbed his hands over his eyes and faced away from the shower head_. 'Should I say I'm sorry to Faye? I know I was being a little to harsh… Heh…' His mind was screaming Julia over and over. His brain was in overdrive._ 'I got to get a hold of myself, I can't keep thinking about her… I… I-'_  
  
_

          "Spike?! Ed needs to go pee-pee!" Ed stood outside the bathroom crossing her legs and hopping up and down. "Spike," Ed pleaded. "Ed needs to go pee-pee now!"  
  


          Spike rolled his eyes hitting the off switch to the shower and got out; wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out allowing the orange haired hacker do her business. "There you go Ed…"  
  


          "Thankie-thankie Spike!" Ed ran in and slammed the door quickly shut...  
  


          Faye stood outside her door with a cigarette in her mouth. Tears still in her eyes she didn't notice that Spike was not far from her_. 'Guess now is better then never…' _Spike took a few steps and Faye turned abruptly and backed into the door fumbling for the door knob. "Faye I-"  
  


          "You stop… Remember, I'm the one who doesn't give a damn." She took a deep quivered breath. "So save your breath for someone who cares!"  
  


          "Will you stop and listen for a minute?!" Spike pulled her hand away from the doorknob and pinned her between his arms and the door. He looked at her straight in the eyes.   
  


          "What, what do you have to say? It's not like you'll ever admit that you were wrong, you never will!" Faye's voice seethed with hate.  
  


          "I was wrong…" The words rolled past his tongue and out his mouth, just like that. "Okay, there. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you if I did, alright?" Spike mumbled. Nodded her head and looked down. 

          Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I… Sure, but don't you think you should get dressed?" Faye pointed to where his towel once had been around his waist, but apparently had fallen to the ground...  
  


          "Ehh!" Spike yelled and quickly put the towel around him again. "Faye, why the heck were you looking anyway?!"  
  


          "It's kind of hard not to notice that the person in front of you is naked." Faye smirked. "I think I'll go in my room while you go get dressed. I'll go pack if we're still going to Mars." She waited for him to answer.  
  


          "We are." Spike mumbled, anger beginning to boil in his blood again. The blood that he had bled away, blood that hadn't been anywhere near him since… Since the last time he had seen Julia.   
  


          "Hey, at least you're improving on your people skills… You've actually admitted to being wrong!" Faye laughed waving her hand as she opened her door and walked halfway inside.  
  


          "Shut up…" Spike mumbled.  
  


          "Listen, I know you don't like the pity talks and all… But please, if you… Oh never mind." Faye grimaced and leaned against her door frame.  
  


          "I know I can talk to you. It's just that I've always dealt with my own problems and solved them my own way. Now I have to tend with two girls and a mutt besides Jet..." Spike pulled a piece of stray hair away from Faye's stunning eyes. Spike coughed and back away a little.  
  


          Faye smiled, and back into her room holding the door open. "Umm… I'm going to go pack now… I'll leave you to go get dressed…" She pointed to his towel again.  
  


          "Hmm?!" Spike looked down again just catching the towel in time. "… Thank you…." He bowed his head and hurried away.  
  


          "Welcome!" Faye laughed as he scurried along.

****

**_++++++_**  
  


          "Spike's got his hands full now…" Jet shook his head as he flipped a large hash-brown into the air and back onto its frying pan. _'I just hope he doesn't go and get himself killed over this…'  
  
_

          "Jet, why Spike, and Faye-Faye yelling, laughing, and then all quiet?" Ed jumped into a plastic chair and wrapped her one leg over her shoulder sitting eagerly waiting for Jet to give her an answer.  
  


          "I'm sure Spike just said he was sorry, and went back to his room, right?" Jet looked over his shoulder nervously.  
  


          "Uh huh, uh huh Ed saw them. Spike had to force Faye against the wall, and get really close to her face, and Faye tried to pull away, but then just stopped. Ed thought it was funny when Spike's towel fell off though." Ed laughed, and jumped out of the chair skipping off to her computer. "Ein!" Ed yelled as the little tan and white Welch Corgi came running around the corner and happily came over to Ed's side.  
  


_          'Oh good God, they're already sleeping with each other?! Spike spent no time getting over Julia!'_ Spike came walking in a smile on his once before gloomy face.  
  


          "What's with the perplexed expression Jet?" Spike sighed.  
  


          "What's with you? Julia just died, and you're already sleeping with Faye?!" Jet hissed into his ear as Faye walked in after him.  
  


          "Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Spike shouted looking at Faye quickly as she walked in a slight blush on her cheeks when she pictured Spike without the towel again.  
  


          "What'd I miss?" Spike moved his mouth up and down pointing at Faye but nothing came out. He ran over to her and whispered it into her ear.  
  


          "Gahhh! Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Jet pointed to Ed, and then went blank.  
  


          "You believed the little shrimp?!" Spike yelled.  
  


          "Well, if you listened to the way she said it you would believe her too."  
  


         "Uhh! Jet…" Faye and Spike mumbled feebly as they each grabbed a plate and got a hash brown, some Ketchup, and a fried egg.  
  


          Spike shook his head and smiled; it had seemed like a thousand years and forever since he had last smiled, and decided to make a note to do so more often. Then he pictured Vicious wrapping his arms around Julia's tiny little waist; grabbing his sword and drawing the blade across Julia's neck killing her in seconds. His smile diminished, replaced with a glare of hate. _'I'll get you this time Vicious; I won't let you hurt another person ever again…'_   
  


          "I'm done packing if you want to know Spike; we can go whenever you want, okay?" Faye flopped down on the couch next to Spike.  
  


          "Yeah, whenever." He glanced over at her and then back down to her plate. "I don't care, just as long as we're there by tonight." Ed came walking in and lounged onto the couch. Just missing Spike, and Faye's food, but not a certain spot on Spike…  
  


          "Gahhh!" Spike shouted pushing Ed off of him and bending forward.  
  


          "What Edward do to Spike?" She looked at him with her head cocked to one side.  
  


          "Nothing… Just got a sore spot for guys Ed… Maybe Faye will tell you sometime when you're a little older…"  
  


          "Oh… Ed sorry Spike. I want to go now! Can we go, can we go now Jet?!" Jet smiled and nodded towards Ed.  
  


          "Sure Ed… I'll go set the course now." Jet set down his plate.  
  


          "Yippy! We're going to Mars! We're going to Mars!" Ed jumped up and down happily clapping her hands; Ein behind her barking and waging his tail.  
  


          Faye stood up and began to walk past Spike into the other room, when there was a sudden shudder of the ship and a loud bang. Faye went tumbling on top of Spike. Faye looked up still out of it. Her one leg wrapped around Spike's left leg. "You really want me bad don't you?" He smiled, as she turned bright red and whacked him across the head.  
  


          "Moron! How can you say such a thing?! Of all the nerve-"  
  


          "Yeah, I know I'm irresistible and all but please Faye. Just ask if you want some, okay?" Spike mocked her chuckling as he took in a mouth full of food and moved his eyebrows up and down.  
  


          "The second you say something else like that I'll throttle you!" She gritted her teeth and pushed herself away from him.  
  


          "Hmm sounds tempting…" He licked his lips. "But come on Faye, admit it you find me attractive, you want me _bad don't you Faye?" Spike beamed a grin, a little bit of hope floating over his words.  
  
_

          "Oh! I hate you Spike Spiegel!" She stormed off into her room, her face flushed with anger…And yet also, just because his words were true, and she hated thinking about it.  
  


          "Hmm… No response from the woman… She likes me doesn't she Jet?" Spike turned and looked at the man with a slightly perplexed look on his face.  
  


          "You're wading in hot water Spike… I'd be careful not to burn yourself if I were you…" He smiled. "That was just the engine buckling some. No trouble, it's been doing that every now and then."  
  


          "Hmm…" Spike nodded watching Faye as she slammed her door shut. "You think she likes me?" Spike looked up at Spike a mischievous look planted on his face.

          "You're just asking for her to slap you one…" Jet grabbed his broken food plate off the ground.  
  
  
**+ R&R!!!!!! REMEMBER!!!! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!!!!!! -_-' my one failure in writing…. Spelling and grammar… EHH! WHY ME?!! R&R! +**


	3. Cowboy Strut

Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals  
  
By Rachel*  
  
Rated: R  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama/Comedy  
  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
-- I'm going to start a contest! Anyone who can draw the best picture from a scene in this story so far will get a prize(preferred to be Spike/Faye moments!)! What might you ask? Well, and AWARD OF COURSE! And the high ranking placement on my new web page in the making! So get those pens, pencils, computers whatever in gear and start drawing! All entries must be sent to my e-mail address (NO ATTACHMENTS PLEASE I CAN'T GET THEM) no later then:  
  
June 15th 2002  
  
Spread the word to your friends and family, I want as many peeps as possible entered into the contest! SO GET CRACKING! –  
  
READ REVIEW & ENJOY CHAPTER 3!  
  
- Chapter 3 -  
  
Cowboy Strut  
  
  
  
The Bebop fell into Mar's atmosphere. Releasing it's ruttier as it plunged into one of the few waterways there on the planet assessable to humans. Spike lit up a cigarette as he stepped out on the main deck and looked up at the sky. He thought about his life so far, and how it was going nowhere. Is it because of Vicious? Or maybe he should stop bounty hunting? 'Shit… Come on Spike what is wrong with you?!' Spike grabbed a hold of his green blob of hair and pulled trying to relieve the stress racking his brain.  
  
"Migraine?" Faye asked as she walked out and heard him, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Hmm… What's with the new look?" He looked Faye once over. She actully didn't look too bad… She was in short, tight little dark blue shorts and a creamy-yellow tank top that made her hair and emerald eyes stick out beautifully.  
  
"I don't know I was going for a new look. What do you think Mr. Cowboy?" She smiled coyly and did a little pose for Spike.  
  
"I," Spike's mouth hung agape for a second quickly closing as he turned away and took another puff from his cigarette. "You look… They're fine."  
  
Faye smiled with satisfaction. "I think Mr. Cowboy is in love with me…" She glared pointing an accusing finger at Spike.  
  
"Heh! That's a good one. Okay, Okay. You've paid me back from before alright? I surrender, I surrender." He shook his head removing thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Uh huh… I've got you wrapped around my finger…"  
  
"Heh, yeah you just try Val`." He chuckled closing his eyes and put out the cigarette smooching it on the metal surface of the Bebop.  
  
"Is that a bet?" Faye whispered slyly as she moved quickly centimeters away from his tanned face.  
  
"And if it was?" Spike replied in the same tone. His voice deeper then normal pulling away from her slightly.  
  
Faye looked at him a little surprised by his reaction. But quickly made up for it. "Hmm… Two-hundred says I've got you in a week or less."  
  
"Oh joy… I've got an easy two-hundred so I can buy myself some food." Spike exaggerated standing up and walking away from Faye's seductive gaze.  
  
"Let's get going alright?" Jet came walking out with Ed and Ein fallowing close behind.  
  
'Just in time to save me Jet…' Spike sighed a breath of relief as he stretched his arms into the air and nodded his head. "Yep, sounds okay to me…"  
  
"Hmm…" Faye smiled glancing slightly at Spike. She smiled, what was happening? Why was he acting so… Outgoing? No, that was just Spike, he just seemed different now. Like he had given up on something his past maybe? No that couldn't be he still hated Vicious, but that hate would never go away now. Not after killing Julia.  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
(by Sarah McLachlan, Seamus Egan, and Dave Merenda)  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
'I'll never forget you Julia…' Were the only thoughts in Spike's mind as they drove up to the police station. His eyes fell dark and he almost turned around and started walking the other way before Faye bumped up against him pushing him forward to keep going.  
  
"I'm here with you Spike… We all are." She pointed to Ed, Jet, and even Ein who had tagged along for the little road trip. "You aren't doing it alone. We'll do this together okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to turn around. I was just going to light up a cigarette and wait for a moment before I went in." Spike mumbled. Faye smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Whatever you say Spike…" Faye walked up to the door as he moved slowly.  
  
Step by step memories once again flashing through his mind over and over. Julia. Her hair, eyes. Everything about her came back at once. "I can't—" Spike trailed off as Faye came face to face with him again.  
  
"Don't say you can't do this. You've come this far, and I sure as hell didn't get packed just so you can turn away and not face your fears Spike."  
  
Spike's eyes went warm and he smiled. "Haa… Like you should be talking Faye."  
  
"Hmm… Maybe, but at least you know something about yourself." Faye's eyes fell cold and Spike's heart retched.  
  
'Yeah ass that's a way to tell her off…' He reached his arm out to grip a hold of her, but she pulled to quick. "Faye, I didn't mean it that way." He was shocked that his mouth even opened, but to say that?! 'I'm losing it… Julia what are you doing to me?'  
  
"No, it's okay Spike. I don't care." Faye pressed on a fake smile and walked slowly with Spike into the police station. A tall building covered with shaded glass, a never ending fortress of windows that seemed to reach the stars.  
  
  
  
"Is it Ed or does it seem Spike and Faye-Faye are acting weird?" Ed pulled on Jet's shirt to draw his attention.  
  
  
  
"No, they're acting different all right… Defiantly different." Jet chuckled shaking his head. 'What are you getting yourselves into?'  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
"Yes. They're just walking up to the door. I'll make sure they go…" An officer hung up the phone as Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein all walked in through the sliding glass door. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Spike looked at the man. He was tall with dark blue hair and gray- green eyes. He looked over to Faye and the others before speaking. "I was wondering if I could identify a body from the murders early this morning."  
  
"Hmm," The man nodded looking around to all the faces. "Yes, come right this way. I hope you don't have a problem with morges."  
  
"No… No problem, just the people in them is all." Spike looked at the guy. He seemed strange. His personality. For some reason wasn't… Cop like? The man chuckled slightly as he guided him into a room Faye fallowing behind. Ed, Ein, and Jet stayed behind. Seeing people frozen in a fridge wasn't something they felt like seeing.  
  
"Are you his wife?" The cop looked at Faye who blushed at the comment.  
  
"Ehh. Me, no I'm here for the morel support." She smiled sheepishly. Spike glanced over at her. The corners of his mouth curving upwards ever so slightly.  
  
'Thank you Faye…' Spike thought as she walked up next to him. Faye pulled his hand of his pocket and held it gingerly as they entered the small room that felt more like a meat locker then a room. Spike didn't object or even hesitate. Instead he gripped a hold of her hand even more her eyes widened in surprise…  
  
Scared. That's what how he felt. He didn't want to see Julia's body laying dead on a metal table. He wanted to hold onto the hope, that she'd come back to his welcoming arms. But she wasn't going to come back. She was gone, Spike had nothing more to hang onto, only the one hand that he held, that was all he had right then.  
  
The man looked at a paper with names numbers and dates. Finding the UIB list he looked back at Spike. "One of the men, or the woman?"  
  
Spike's breath caught. Faye closed her eyes and smiled slightly stepping a little closer and squeezing his left hand just a little tighter. Spike looked down at her and nodded. "The… The woman."  
  
"Hmm… UIB number twenty-one." The man walked over to a door with a gold carving of the number twenty-one an opened it. Steam surrounded him with the mix of the cold… And very cold air and pulled out the metal table with a black bag that held… Julia within it.  
  
"UIB?" Faye looked at him in question.  
  
"Unidentified body… It what we say around here nowadays instead of John Does." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Spike. "You ready fella`?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Spike let go of Faye's hand as he took a step forward. His pulse began to race and he could hear his heart pounding in his head making it ache with such pain he could barely stand it anymore. The officer pulled at the zipper and drew the black cover away. There lay Julia's pure white body. All life drained from her. Spike's eyes fell and his stomach wrenched. He began to dry heave as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Spike!" Faye bent over and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Holding him close to her.  
  
"If I gag on you it's not my fault. You're the one holding me…" Spike murmured as he hesitantly put his arms back around her and turned away from the table.  
  
"Sir, do you know who this is?"  
  
"Julia… Her name is Julia." Spike closed his eyes and forced the tears to stay in his eyes.  
  
The man smiled as he zippered up the bag. "Hey, listen there is going to be a party here later tonight. Why don't you and your friends come? It'll be fun, free food, drink and enough music and dancing it'll make your head spin. It should help you get your mind off things."  
  
Spike pulled away from Faye and stood up looking at the man. "Yeah, maybe. I guess we'll be in charge of the funeral arrangements?"  
  
"If she doesn't have any family members sure, if you want to."  
  
"I do." Spike looked at the body bag again as a dark cloud seemed to hover above him. 'Good-bye my love…'  
  
"Okay, don't deal with that now. You two go get a hotel room and stuff now. If you're going to the party it's at eight o'clock. Tenth floor ball room." The man winked. "I'll get you VIP passes, since we don't let just anyone into these parties, alright?"  
  
"Yeah…" Faye smiled as she and Spike walked out of the room.  
  
-----------  
  
"How did it go?" Jet asked as Spike, Faye, and the group all walked out. When Faye from behind Spike, she shook her head violently at Jet.  
  
"Don't go there!" She hissed low enough so Spike couldn't here.  
  
"Uhh… Okay." Jet looked at Faye quickly. "Let's get checked in and go get something to eat then. How does that sound?"  
  
"You guys go after we sign in; I'm going to get in the shower and then take a nap…" Spike mumbled sticking his hands into his pockets and walking mindlessly across the street nearly getting hit by a speeding truck and two cars.  
  
"Spike you've got to get out of this." Faye sad barley louder then a whisper; she covered her mouth with her hands, as the truck swerved into a light poll.  
  
'Damn it Spike get a hold of yourself!' Jet was going to yell, but kept it to himself.  
  
Ed looked at Spike with her head cocked to one side as Ein whimpered. "Jet, what wrong with Spike?"  
  
"He's doing the Cowboy Strut… The broken hearted Cowboy Strut…" 


	4. Waltz for Faye

**Tears are Fallen Rose Petals******

**- Chapter 4 -**

**_Waltz for Faye_******

****

****

********

**By Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Etc.**

-- UPDATED: 7/20/03 --

**+ If you read about the contest, you can still send all fan art no matter what any chapters say to my site, I love it when people are inspired to draw fan art from a fanfic of mine! +**

**== READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! ==**

****

****

**_++++++ _**__

"They're here sir." A man in a black suit walked into a darkened room laced with cigarette smoke. The room was hazed, and dismal.

"Hmm… Perfect. Are they going to the dance?" Vicious turned. His gray-blue eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Uhh, we're still working on that. The chances though are very good." The man smiled brightly.

"I don't want _chances_! I want them here, even if you have to drag them over!" Vicious shouted, drawing his sward and pointing it against the man's neck. "Do you hear me?" Vicious took a deep breath.

"Yes; yes Vicious. They'll be here." The man backed away, and bowed his head

**_++++++_**

Jet walked into the lobby to the Lafitte Hotel and Spa. "Umm… I have a reservation for two rooms under the name Black."

"Hmm… Hello." The man batted his eyes and waved. Jet smiled weakly, as his left eye began to twitch. The man had dark brown hair with the top bleached blonde. He wore a bright yellow shirt and purple sweater vest. "What's_ your first name?" He bit down on his lower lip and rested his head in his hand as he rested it on the counter._

"Uhh… Heh-heh. Jet…" Jet looked over to Faye and Spike who were holding back spits of laughter. Jet motioned for Faye to help him. Faye sighed, and nodded.

"Honey?" Faye whined, she stood and pouted her lips. "Can we go yet? Tiffany is getting tired baby…" Faye leaned up against Jet and moved her hand onto his chest." She turned towards the lobby guy and smiled, batting her eyelashes. "She fell asleep in Spike's lap baby, come on…"

"Yeah sure, hold on a second sweet heart. I'll be there in a second." Faye smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You owe me Jet…" She mumbled before walking back letting her right index finger run over his chin line and then over his shoulder.

Spike's mind screamed, as he watched Faye. What was it? Why was he acting like this? Was he jealous of _Jet_? No, he couldn't be… Could he? Spike grimaced as Faye walked back over a disgusted look on her paling face.

**_++++++_**

"How was I?" Faye forced a smile, and waved sheepishly over to Jet.

"You could have fooled me." Spike smiled, moving his legs as Ed sat up.

"That good huh?" She smiled, brightly grabbing the cigarette right out of Spike's mouth and took a puff.

"I was smoking that you know…" He watched her lips mold around the small roll.

"Aw… Is Mr. Cowboy gonna` cry because a girl took his cigarette away?" Faye laughed, as Spike franticly reached for his last course of relief.

"I'll give you something to cry about…" He mumbled, jumping over Ein and falling to the tile floor when he slipped.

"Oh… Is that a threat?" She smiled coyly looking down on her fallen comrade.

"Yes, _Faye_ it was!" She shouted, standing up and pinning her once again between him and the wall. "Don't test me Faye… I've been through enough already!" He grabbed the cigarette from her mouth with one quick movement, and walked down the hall.

"Uh oh… Spike seems mad at Faye-Faye…" Ed frowned as she patted Ein on the head.

"Yeah… He seems mad at Faye-Faye…" Faye almost wanted to cry again. He was that close to hitting her. _'I pushed him too far…'_

**_++++++_**

The man at the front desk frowned. _'Damn another straight one…'_ Jet just shrugged his shoulders. "Here are your room keys… Have a nice day Jet." The man waved again. "Oh and if you want to have a fun time you just call number 775 and meet me here…"

"Heh… I'll make sure I remember to write that number down…" Jet walked away, rolling his eyes when suddenly he heard Spike screaming at Faye and then saw him walk away._ 'Oh God, what now?'_ Jet walked over to Faye as tears filled into her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing… He just frightened me. Back off and leave me alone Jet. I'll be fine." Faye stood up and walked away whipping away tears from her eyes.

Spike looked down the hall. Faye ran towards a corner and slid down the wall crying. _'Uhh… Faye, what are you doing to me?'_ Spike closed his eyes and shook his head kicking the wall. _'The woman will be the death of me someday…' Spike chuckled. _'And I thought it would be Julia that I would end up getting killed over.'_ Then a thought popped into his mind. _'The dance… That'll make her happy if we would go to that.'__

"Spike what did you say to Faye?" Jet came over, carrying bag, upon bag in his arms. There was a stern look plastered on his withered face. 

"I'll be back in like a half hour tops Jet!" Spike patted him quickly on his bald head and ran out of the hotel.

_ 'You damned love sick puppy…' Jet rolled his eyes again as Ein and Ed trailed behind. "Faye, come on you can cry all you want in your room with Ed and Ein."_

"I'm not crying damn it!" She screamed as an old couple walked by, the lady scowled.

"Honestly young women these days Harold… No manners at all." She scuffed.

"Yes Harriet…" The old man sighed.

**_++++++_**

Spike ran down the streets of Mars. This was his home town. He could remember when his father and he would walk down the same street and get breakfast every morning before he would have to go to school. He would always go to the same bakery every morning where the owner would give him an orange juice and an Apple Danish.

**_++++++_**

** "Dad, do I have to go to school today?" Spike was ten. His father looked almost like him except his hair was blue and his eyes were more of a hazel then brown. **

** His father's eyes warmed and he messed up Spike's hair with his right hand. "Now, now… You want to get a good education and make your mother proud don't you? You can't do that by staying home. Today's Friday then you've got the whole weekend to look forward to. We'll go see your mother after school when I pick you up, alright?"**

** Spike frowned, taking a sip of his juice and nodded. "Alright, but don't forget the flowers." Spike smiled winking his eye.**

** "Your mother would have the devil kill me if I did son…" The man smirked, as they hoped back into their car and drove off to Spike's school.**

****

**_++++++_**

Spike walked past where the bakery… He groaned. …Used to be… It was just another bar squeezed between the many other bars all lined up along the street. Then he remembered the flower shop. He had been there once. It was at the end of the road maybe it would still be there! _'I might as well try.'_

**_++++++_**

** "Ready to go Spike?" His father walked out of the flower shop with a bouquet of red and white roses.**

** "Yeah," Spike smiled slightly. "Let's go." It took about five minutes to reach the grave yard from there. That was the last time he had ever been to his mother's grave also. His father died two days later in a fatal car crash leaving him all alone. There was no one else, and nowhere to go except for the syndicate.**

**_++++++_**

Spike walked up to the flower shop door… It was still there. It was dark and cold. There was a sign. "Closed thanks to robbery. Will not be open again." Spike groaned again. "My last resort…" Then he looked around making sure no one was near by. Knocking in the window he cursed in pain, and then smiled… 

On the ground lay two single red and white roses. Spike picked them up. "Thanks mom…" He flinched when one of the thorns stabbed him in the thumb. "I'll drop you a line later." He ran out and closed the door before heading to a near by department store.

**_++++++_**

"Faye-Faye, why are you crying?" Ed tapped Faye on the head as she cried into a pillow.

"Nothing Ed… Just go hang out with Jet. Take Ein with you…" She mumbled, her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"But that's Spike, and Jet's room. They don't want a girlie hanging around with them…" Ed frowned.

"Trust me Ed, they won't mind in the least. Please, I don't mean to sound mean, but just leave me alone." Faye waved her hand away from Ed.

"Okay Faye-Faye." Ed pouted, as she picked up Ein and carried him out with her. "See ya Faye-Faye…"

"Hmm…" Faye mumbled rolling over onto her back whipping the tears away from her eyes. _'Why now? Why do I have to fall in love with you now?'_

**_++++++_**

Spike ran into the store and looked around the small confined shop for the manager or owner.

"Welcome to Chalet's; may I help you with anything?" A woman with gray-black hair came up from behind Spike, grimacing slightly at the sight of his attire and how he was just carelessly holding two roses in his hand.

"Yes, umm… I need two dresses." Spike smiled brightly proud of himself.

"Yes…" The woman stared at him blankly.

"I said I need two dresses…" Spike stated again.

"I need sizes, what type of occasion, colors, and pictures of the people. Unless you have all of that and can offer to pay for the dresses," the woman looked him over once. "I'm not going to be able to help you at all."

Spike smiled weakly. "Listen lady. I might not look it, but I can pay for two expensive dresses. I have the occasion; I have the colors, sizes, pictures!" Spike pulled out the phone and typed in identify and Faye's name. "Here. See what you can do with this information."

"Alright; give me a few minutes and I'll have the perfect dress." The woman nodded.

"I also have one that I wanted to get for a younger girl. She's around thirteen. I don't know if you have any dresses for anyone that old or not but—"

"No, we do. Just as long as you have her information and stuff also..." She was hopeful.

"Yeah, I do." Spike smiled, sitting into a chair. _'I think you'll like this one mom… I think I caught my fish dad, just have to reel her in.' Spike looked at the roses one more time remembering the day his father was killed. He watched as his father pulled away from the school. The truck hit him dead on. Metal screeched, as rain poured all onto the concrete washing the blood into the sewers. Spike shuttered. __'Geese that was fifteen years ago… Why is it all coming back to me now?'_

**_++++++_**

"He's coming sir. Apparently he is starting to show feelings for the other woman. Faye Valentine?" 

"Really?" Vicious smiled coyly his bird flying off to its perch and onto his shoulder. "Perfect. Just perfect…"

**_++++++_**

"Here. How about this?" The dress was satin and red. It was long enough to just brush the floor, with a slit along the left side that would reach up to the middle of Faye's thigh. It had a v-neck a quarter of the way down her sternum, and had thin straps. 

Spike nodded when he pictured Faye in it…after removing the other thoughts that rang through his mind. "It's good…"

"Yes and here is the one for the little girl." It was a long fluffy orange dress that seemed just perfect for Ed.

"Heh," Spike smiled. "Yeah, it's perfect."

"Alright then, are you ready for the dollar signs?" The woman smiled.

"Well, not just yet. I'd like that necklace over there. Could I get that also?" Spike pointed down at it.

"Uh… Oh, sure hang on a second." The woman walked over and grabbed the gold chain with a demand heart pendent on it.

"I'll take it…" Spike smiled again as she closed the box and walked over to the check out table.

"Alright that will be… $6789." The woman smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay, here we go…" Spike handed her a credit card Jet said was only for emergencies… But in this case Spike thought it counted.

**_++++++_**

_ ****_

** "Daddy, is mommy going to be alright?" Spike was five. He was short, but still had the bushy blob of green hair. His father's eyes grew dark a weary.**

** "I… Spike, I don't know if mommy will be able to come home or not. She's very sick, you know that. Even if she does, you're going to have to let her rest."**

** "I want to see mommy…" Spike's eyes filled with tears.**

** "I do too Spike… I do too…"Spike's father picked him up and hugged him. The doctor came from the opposite direction so Spike wouldn't see him. His father looked up hopefully. But the doctor shook his head.**

** "You can see her if you wish, but I don't know how the boy is going to react…" The doctor mouthed low enough that Spike couldn't her him. **

** "Spike you sit here for a second, alright? You don't move from that chair you hearing me?" His father's voice was stern.**

** "I'm hearing ya!" Spike laughed as he took a sip from his little plastic cup with a yellow smiley face on it. His father laughed. He never knew where he got his personality from.**

** "We did all we could to save her… The cancer was too far along Jack. She's not going to make it through the night… I doubt she'll even wake up so you can say goodbye." Jack fell to his knees. "I've known her for as long as you have, it's going to be hard without her. I can tell Spike if you want.**

** "Ro… Rosalie. No, why?!" He screamed as tears fell from his eyes. Spike came up from behind.**

** "Daddy… Mommy isn't coming home is she?" The doctor closed his eyes. "Uncle Steve. Is mommy okay?" Spike stared up at his uncle in a white long jacket. He didn't understand why all doctors wore them.**

** "No—"**

** "She's fine Spike… She just won't be coming back to us anymore is all… She's sleeping with grandma." Spike's sippy cup fell to the ground breaking open, the juice spilled all over.**

** "Daddy!" Spike ran over and cried into his father's flannel shirt.**

**_++++++_**

_ The door to Faye's room opened slowly. "I said leave me alone Ed!" Faye groaned hitting something. Spike flinched in pain. She had whaled him in the stomach. He smiled slightly, and placed the box on the ground by her feet, and tip toed out of the room. "See you Cinderella…" Spike smiled, and closed the door quickly as Faye sat up in a split second._

"Spike?!" She growled, stepping lightly on a red box with wrapping paper and a white little bow._ 'What the hell is this?' _

**_++++++_**

"Yeah! Ed's going to a party! Ed's going to a party!" Ed laughed, looking down at the beautiful dress. "Thankie, Thankie Spike!"

"Yeah, you can have Faye help you with makeup and hair if you want that done…if she's going. And you've got a date too Ed!" Spike laughed, into Ed's ear pointing over to Jet.

"No way in Hell Spike, I'm not being the frog prince!" Jet shouted.

**_++++++_**

Faye opened a card that was on the front...

****

****

**_ Dear Cinderella,_**

**_I'm sorry for before, and now want you to go to the ball tonight. I would be honored to have you as… As my date. I'll meat you at your door, at _****_eight o'clock_****_ sharp. The frog prince and princess will also be joining us. (Jet and Ed… Yes, I even got Ed something. ^_^)_**

****_Love_

**_ Yours always,_**

**_ Spike (Prince charming)_**

**_PS: Ed might need help with her hair and makeup… I told her you could help. Hope you don't mind… ¬_¬' Jet and I have no clue…_**

_'Was he going to put love there?! Is that what he crossed out?'_ Faye's mouth went dry and she looked down at the box. She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened it up. Faye's mouth hung agape. "Oh my god…" She looked into the box and first noticed the necklace and then the dress. Tears edged her eyes again before there was a knock on the door and Ed came prancing in.

"Faye-Faye, Spike said that you need to help the frog princess do her hair and makeup!" Ed waved her dress in the air and Faye smiled. 

_ 'So he does have a heart.' Faye laughed slightly. "He did, did he? Hmmm…Let's see what we can do." Faye stood up and placed her dress and necklace down and gave Ed a once over. "You'll need some work, but I think we can do it." Ed jumped up and down. _

"Yeah, Ed is going to be pretty!" She laughed jumping into the air.

**+ NOTE: where spike is writing the letter to Faye, I have it where word crosses out Love! If it does on fanfic.net I'm sorry!! +**


	5. Jamming with the Frog Princess

**_Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

**_Jamming with the Frog Princess_**

****

**-- Here it is! Chapter 5! And only a few days after chapter 4! ::silence:: -_-' --**

**-- Don't own any songs/places. OR Cowboy Bebop, although I wouldn't mind having Spike ^_^' –**

**-- ONLY 2 weeks until the end of the fan art contest, I have more info at the end of the chapter! –**

**-- READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY! --**

**(Also enter some form or Fan art into the contest!)**

****

          Spike paced back and forth in his hotel room. _'Why am I so nervous?' Spike's mind racked with thoughts. But none came to his mind._

            "Hmm… Nervous aren't we?" Jet chuckled lightly ting on his white bow tie, which went with his black tuxedo. "I still can't believe you've talked me into going to this thing…" Jet grumbled. _'I can't believe I went out and spent so much money on a damned suit. And Spike, who bought the girls all the fuffy crap!' _

_            The clock in the far corner of the room struck eight and played a little tune. Spike's eyes widened and he looked up. "It's time already?!"_

-------------------

            "Ahh! It's time already?!" Faye cried as she zippered the back of her dress up. It fit her form just perfectly as she ran back into the bath room and slammed the door shut. "Ed, if Spike knocks on the door, tell him he has to wait and don't let him in!"

            "K`,K`, Faye-Faye!" Ed happily twirled in her dress with her little orange sandals and bracelets Faye had let her ware. Ed hair was pulled back, after being straitened with Faye's straitening iron and curled. Little ties helped hold back into a little curly bun that Faye was very proud of, and Ed loved.

            The doorbell rang and Faye screamed. "He's hear!" 

------------

            "Don't worry Faye… It's the frog prince, here for the frog princess…" Jet frowned smiling when Ed came running.

            "Faye-Faye made me all pretty!" Ed twirled and lunged at Jet hugging him tightly.

-------------

            Spike chuckled hearing the muffled scream of Faye's voice. "Guess I better get my ass over there…" Spike sighed picking up the roses on the little glass of water. He grabbed a room key and stuck it into his black suit pants. Spike's suit was more… Up to date compared to Jet's. He had the black pants and suit jacket with a white dress shirt instead… Of the tuxedo.

--------------

            Faye put on a little bit of pale pink lip gloss, and a light green eye shadow that matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose little tie with her chopsticks holding her hair back. The door bell rang again and Ed swung the door open. "She's not ready Spike!" Ed slammed the door shut. Faye smiled laughing a little. 

            "Oh…" Spike sighed and pulled out a segregate lighting it up in the hallway.

            "Gahh! No! No! No smoking!" A stocky little woman with red hair and green eyes cried.

            "Yeah lady…" Spike grumbled rubbing it into the carpet.

            "Iee! Go! Go! Get out!" The woman was enraged and threw a fist at Spike, but missed as he quickly opened the door and ran in the room.

            "Spike, out!" Ed yelled. "Faye-Faye will yell at you!"

            "It's fine Ed." Faye stepped out of the bathroom all dressed and ready. Spike mouth hung open ajar, quickly shutting. Jet smiled slightly impressed with Spike's choice in women's cloths. "Hmm… That good looking huh?"

            "What are you talking about? I just grabbed a dress and crap so we could get our minds off of things, and—"

            "And, because you're in love with me!" Faye taunted winking her left eye.

            "Ha… Fat chance Valentine." Spike murmured. "I'm telling you, you aren't going to win that bet! I don't love you; I'm just thanking you for being there for me damn it!" Spike's voice ran cold and dark. Faye's happy face fell.

            "Let's go…" She pushed away from Spike and the roses fell to the ground. Three petals falling from the red rose. Tears fell from Faye's eyes and Spike pushed Jet and Ed inside and Grabbed Faye pushing her outside the room.

            "Erra! Faye, I'm sorry okay, is that what you want me to say?! Huh?!" Spike shouted and the old woman scowled.

            "Little heathens…" She mumbled.

            "All I wanted," Faye paused. "Never mind."

            Spike looked at the ground and smiled slightly. Both arms pushed against the wall leaning in on an angle pinning Faye to the wall. "Like the dress and necklace?" He looked up at her with a spark of something in his eyes that flickered away just as fast as it came. He gave her a lopsided smiled that had Faye's heart skipping a beat.

            "Why did you spend so much money on someone like me?"

            "Why did you spend the time to help me out with Julia?" Spike smiled again winking at her. "You ready to go, or do you have to redo all your makeup?"

            "Yeah, let's get going." Spike walked away from the wall and gave her a once over before opening the door and grabbing the roses out of Ed's hands and motioned the frog prince, and princess to come. And the fly, Ein to stay there. Ein whined in disappointment. Spike handed Faye the roses. "Are these roses?" She looked up in shock.

            "Yeah… Why?"

            "Oh, my God where did you find them? I haven't ever seen them. I only remember them from the video tape we got in the mail." She put them up to her nose and inhaled the scent.

            "Heh, let's just say I got them from an angel." Spike let his hand run through his thick green hair and looked at Faye who stared in question.

            "Fine, don't tell me then…" Faye teased. 

            "Hmm, I don't plan on it." Spike smiled with an evil glare and wrapped his arm around her. "Baby…" He laughed as she squirmed and pulled away.

            _'What was that?! That's not Spike, that's…' Faye glared at him._

            "Hmm, didn't think you would like that." He chuckled.

            Jet and Faye watched eagerly for something to happen. "Extras on dinner say's they get together!" Ed hissed at Jet. 

            "You've got a bet my dear." Jet smiled. If I win you teach me how to hack into to stuff like you can, alright?"

            "Uh huh, uh huh, Ed agrees." Ed twirled in her dress running down the hall to the elevator.

---------------

            "Where are they Waters?!" Vicious shouted the whole building seemed to shake.

            "They'll be here sir! They're just a little late. I promise you with my life that they will be here."

            "Hmm…" Vicious glared his voice seething with hate.

            "Yes… They will be here."

-------------

            _'Why do I feel like this about Faye? She just one day says we're going to be partners on the bebop and she was going to stay there. She's annoying as hell… I can't stand her half the time. Why am I all worried about her, and afraid that I'll look like an idiot around her? I'm not falling in love with her… I won't.' Spike stared at Faye admiring how good she looked in the dress. _

            "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" Faye smirked looking out of the corner of her eye.

            "Wouldn't know, she died when I was really little; she's not berried far from here. I was planning on stopping by her and my father's graves and saying hi.

            Faye's smirk disappeared. Could I go with you?" Faye blushed slightly.

            "Whatever." Spike was surprised. _'The ice queen has a heart!' Spike shook his head._

            "What? I won't go if you don't want me to." Faye looked up abruptly.

            Spike chuckled and shook his head. "It's not that. It's the fact that you of all people care about that sort of thing!"

            "Yes Prince Annoying pain on the ass, I do have a heart when it comes to people's dead family members!"

            "Oh, so I get it, you hate anything else?"

            "Erra!" Faye screamed.

            "Hey, just messin` with ya." Spike put his hands into the air.

            "Yeah… I'll give you messing with ya."

            "You want me that bad?" Spike smiled coyly.

            "Ha… In your dreams space cowboy." She purposely bumped into him getting him to stumble.

            "Oh, you're asking for it now… I'll get you back Valentine, I'll get you back." He joked.

            Faye's eyes brightened and she laughed freely; something she hadn't done in a long time. No since she had been in love… In love with Whitney. _'Am I really falling in love with Spike? The annoying leech that just sits on his ass half the time, and doesn't listen to anyone except himself?' _

_            "What?" Spike and Faye both said looking at each other._

            "I wasn't saying anything." Spike gave her another once over glance.

            "I never said you said something, you were looking at me."

            "I was?" Spike gave her a weird looking glance of question.

            "Yeah, you were."

            "Hmm… Didn't even notice." Spike lied blushing slightly covering it up quickly.

            "What ever you say prince charming…" Faye smirked winking. Sending Spike's light pink cheeks to bright red in a split second.

            "Hey, you came!" It was the officer again. He was in a black suit simpler to Spike's, but still quite nice looking.

            "Looking mighty fine in that dress miss. Your friend is a lucky man." The man wrapped his arm around Faye and pulled her close getting a chance to look down her dress.

            A wave of anger shot through Spike and he felt like pounding the guy right then and there. "Really," Faye forced a smile looking over to Spike who had a look to kill on his face. She stared for a moment in shock. Before motioning him to help her out. "Hmm. He's just a friend though nothing more."

            "Faye, come on. You said you needed to go to the bathroom didn't you?" Spike pulled her away from the lingering man from the morgue. 

            "Ed, has to go pee also!" Ed whined playing along thinking this not much more then a game.

            "I told you to go before we left the hotel room sweet heart…" Jet patted Ed on the head gently.

            "Uhh… Heh, here. I'll help you all find the bathrooms." The man frowned. _'There go my chances of getting any for tonight.' He glared at Spike._

            "You okay?" Spike put his arm protectively around Faye whispering into Faye's ear.

            "Yeah, he just had a tight grip on me is." Faye smiled leaning into Spike's shoulder. "Thank you for the dress and necklace, you spent way too much money on someone like me."

            "What do you mean by that?" Spike pulled away and looked down at her.

            "Nothing."

            "You mean by the way you dress and look people will think you're a—" Spike cut him self off when her eyes fell lifeless once more and she stared at the ground.

            "Whore, slut, bitch, prostitute. Take your pick." A tear rolled down Faye's cheek and fell to the floor.

            "I don't pick any of those." Spike looked back at what he had just said and nodded. Sure she might look it sometimes with those short-shorts, and bright yellow shirt that shows too much cleavage for the public eye to see… But, since this morning things have been different. She had changed. Her cloths, her bitchy personality. It was all gone in Spike's mind. She was caring… 

            "Haa… That's a laugh. What did you think when you first saw me Spike, hmm?" Faye clenched her fists tightly as they came up to the bathrooms. 

            "I thought you were one of the people at the gambling booths. Remember, you were in the uniform and cheated me out of all my money?"

            "Shut up!" She cried and ran into the women's bathroom.

            "Uhh damn it Faye…" Spike closed his eyes pounding his fist into the bathroom door the picture of the person in the little pink dress falling to the floor. Ed picked it up and ran into the bathroom. "Faye, come on! You know I didn't think you were those things, why did you ask?!"

            "Didn't think she was a what?" Mr. Morgue came from out of no where.

            "None of your business!"

            "Hey, I got you these party invites, you should thank me."

            "For groping Faye?!" Spike was about to blow a gasket.

            "Oh, come on a friendly peak of two down a girl's shirt isn't bad now is it?"

            "To me it is, alright?!" Spike grabbed the guy by his collar and shoved him into a wall. "Especially if you let the girl's date see!"

            "I thought you said you weren't a couple?" The man curved the corners of his lips up ever so slightly and forwarded his eyebrows.

            "Erra!" Spike stopped an inch away from the man's face as Faye stepped out, the tears drying on her face.

            "Spike, I'm alright. Leave him alone." Faye's face was slightly paled, but she seemed a little better. Ed came running out seconds later.

            Spike grabbed the ticks out of the man's breast pocket, and pushed him against the wall. "Just back off." Spike hissed, wrapping his arm around Faye again, but she pulled away.

            "I'm fine, really. Thank you…" Faye still had tears in her eyes and Spike just shook his head and stopped mid step.

            "Don't lie to me Faye. Lying will get you no where. Look where it got Julia! If she hadn't lied and said she wasn't coming to the grave yard the last time I saw her, maybe she would still be alive! Lying kills you as far as I can see… Either that or it'll kill your heart." Spike looked up at Faye with an unreadable face. Faye forwarded her eyebrows as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

            She turned and started to run back into the bathroom, but Spike quickly grabbed her arm and swung her back into his chest and held her there as she cried willingly. 

            Jet frowned. "Are we going home?"

            "I said I was fine didn't I?" Faye pulled away and met Spike's intense gaze before looking away quickly. "Why do we have to leave?"

            Spike smirked slightly and nodded hearing the music blaring in his ear, and people's voices echoing in the distance. "Come on Cinderella." Spike held out his hand. Faye's eyes guided down along with her hand the met his. He gripped a hold tightly. "What? Can't Prince Charming hold a princess's hand?" Spike smiled feebly.

            "May I have this dace?" Jet smiled looking down at Ed. _'Why do I have to be the babysitter?' Jet let Ed step on his feet as they glided over to the large food table._

            People were all dressed up. Men in suits, and women in dresses; almost everyone was dancing, either that, or they were sitting and talking and drinking their little martinis. Spike and Faye walked silently hand in hand as Sarah Mchlan's, I Will Remember You started to play on the loud speakers surrounding the ball room.

            "Dance?" Faye looked up hopefully.

            "I thought the princess would never ask…" Spike smiled as he took her hand and wrapped his arms around her lower waist. Faye blushed slightly resting her other free hand on his shoulder and leaning into his embrace. "Spike?" Faye decided to be brave. "Why are you acting so different today?" Faye asked as she relaxed more and rested her head on his shoulder.

            Spike tensed up slightly and looked down at Faye. "What are you saying? I haven't been acting any different, you have." Spike mumbled as he twirled her in a circled quickly when the music picked up some.

            "Just my style in clothing, and I've just been nicer to you because of Julia, and the bet we've got going."

            "Really… That doesn't explain the extra crying, and free show of emotions…" Spike smiled satisfied with himself.

            "Only because I don't have my own room to go and run off to and cry at!" Faye said louder pulling away slightly. "You've also been mister sensitive. Crying, wrapping your arms around people!"

            "You would cry if someone you loved died!"

            "I would if I knew who to cry for maybe I would! Remember, I have no memory, or anyone to cry for except you, Ed, or Jet!" Faye pulled away running away from Spike's open arms to the cold outdoor of a nearby small patio that hung from the ground below.

            Spike closed his eyes tightly regretting what he had just said. He quickly made up his mind and ran for the patio. "Faye…" Spike popped his head out to find the one this he didn't want. "Vicious." Spike took a step out.

            "Heh, you want her to die? I wouldn't move if I were you." Vicious had a tight hold of Faye with the sword up against her neck. Spike's eyes widened, and his heart seemed to stop.

            "This is between us, not her. Let her go, please Vicious." Spike's arm reached out and Vicious pulled away forming a tighter grip around Faye's neck and pushing the blade harder against Faye's neck.

            "Wrong my friend. This all started with a certain girl in our lives… I killed her. Yes, it was fun seeing the fear in Julia's pretty little eyes as I slid the blade across her throat slightly before I stabbed her in the heart and through her off the roof of the same room Faye is in right now!" Vicious smiled as Spike's face squirmed with hate and fear.

            "Why? Didn't you love her; just tell me why she had to die just to get me mad." Spike drew out a gun from his waist band and pointed it at Vicious.

            "She slept with you after she did with me, and then decided to go with you because you were better!" Vicious smiled, his white hair blowing in the wind.

            "That's not true and you know it Vicious… You hit her around, and sad you loved her, but you didn't." Spike sighed and took another brave step out. "I on the other hand didn't force her to do anything, I never said I loved her—" Spike stopped in his tracks. "I… I never said I loved her…" The world began to spin. 

            "And you wonder to this day why she never showed up at the grave yard." Vicious smiled. "I was so close to having her kill you. Then she had to have a change of heart and run off never wanting to me, or you ever again." Vicious chuckled to himself as a single tear fell from Faye's eyes. "Of course it didn't take much to find her."

            "Bastard!" Spike closed his eyes and tightly held the gun in his hand. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you to let Faye go…"

-------------

            "Jet!" Ed pocked in his side as she looked out the small window to find Spike, Faye, and Vicious.

            "Oh, God!" He grabbed a gun and ran quickly going for the door closest to Faye.

------------

            "Or what Spike?" Vicious smiled

            "HAAAA!" Jet cam slamming through the door hitting Vicious, making him lose his grip on Faye.

            Spike stared in shock as Faye fell into his arms. "Or that…"

            "Heh…" Vicious smiled lunging from the railing and landing ironically on the overhang tarp that helped the people opening and closing doors from getting wet.

            "Vicious!" Spike's voice echoed through the streets as he waved a quick goodbye, with an evil cackle, his bird flying down to his side. Spike glared, back quickly turning around and hugging Faye. "Are you alright?" Spike held her as she cried warm tears into his suit. Spike motioned for Jet and Ed to go away with a quick little motion of his head. Spike pulled Faye away from his chest letting his hand brush stray strands of hair from her face, and down to her neck where a cut bled.

            "It'll be fine…" she insured him touching the cut flinching slightly. "I think." Spike smirked slightly. His fingers running over her eyes drying the tears away.

            "I think you'll survive." Spike teased. Faye laughed as Spike helped her stand up but, before she knew it Spike had her pushed against the wall. She looked at him for a few more seconds. As his face grew nearer. Her lips brushed against his and he murmered something Faye couldn't hear as he kissed her.

**_I will Remember You_**

**_By Sarah McLachlan, Seamus Egan, and Dave Merenda)  
  
__I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard   
  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories___**

-- So how was the ending of the chapter?!  ^__~ I know, I might have had them a little OOC… But I'm working on it! I think for some reason… Vicious was really OOC, but I don't know why. Well, any tips could help, and I'm sorry for any errors in the story! I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP! It's just that my dad has put me on a time limit… 7:30 I'm off, or the next night it'll be 6:30! ::Grumbles::  -_-' --

Toodles always,

                        Rachel*

Please e-mail me as much as you would like to ask me questions, or just talk! IMing works also!

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

**SN: DuckQueen2150**

**(REMEMBER ABOUT THE CONTEST! IT COUNTS FOR ANY CHAPTERS NOW!)**

Please send me your:

**Name: (Or nick/name) Ex. The Duck Queen**

**Age: (If you want)**

**What scene the drawing is from: (If any! I will except any CB fan art really ^^)**

**E-mail/IM: (If you don't want this posted up then fine, but just as long as I get at least an e-mail return thingy, so I can tell you if you won or not at the end of three weeks, and send you, your award!)**

**_PS – MORE THAN ONE ENTRY IS ALOUD!_**


	6. Cowboy Funk… Part Two? Part 1 ' heh heh

**_Tears are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 6 -_**

**_Cowboy Funk… Part Two?_**

**_- Part 1 -_**

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: R (Etc.)_**

**_Gender: (Etc…)_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

**_-- Hope you like this chapter! Warning for content, gets pretty… Well, it's not a lemon so don't worry! Enjoy the story! –_**

**_- READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY! -_**

****

          Spike pulled away, and a wave of silence fell over him and Faye as he stared at her with that spark in his eyes. But this time it didn't go away. It just became more and more intense. Faye still couldn't believe it. She was mixed with anger, and then the urge just to fall into his warm embrace and never leave his side again.

            Spike closed his eyes and smiled. "Let's go." He murmured taking a hold of Faye's hand and guiding her back into the room.

--------------

            "You've got a pretty nasty cut on your arm sir… But you'll be fine." Waters bandaged Vicious's arm.

            "Hmmm… I slid up against the wall when I was falling." Vicious grimaced as he pictured the scene again. He was so close to killing Faye when Jet had burst into the picture.

            "Try to be more careful next time; we can't afford to pay for a funeral…"

--------------

            _'I kissed her.' Spike lit up a cigarette as they crossed the street._

_            'He kissed me.' Faye let her hand touch her lips as she looked at Spike out of the corner of her eye._

            _'What did he do now?' Jet shook his head. __'Don't get involved, you're just going to end up regretting it.'_

            "Jet… Why are Spike and Faye-Faye all quite?" Ed whispered into Jet's ear.

            "Never mind that it's nothing… If Spike decides he is going to spend more time with Faye," Jet tried to think how he should put this. "Just, come and sleep in Spike's bed, alright?"

            "Uh huh, uh huh." Ed laughed happily. "Jet has my computer anyways."

--------------------

            _Spike stood talking to his friend when he heard the beep of his father's car. "Uhh… Got to go, I'll talk to you later Vicious!" Spike waved as he jumped into the car._

_            "See ya!" Vicious gestured a goodbye wave and went with a few other guys from school._

_            "So how was school?" His father smiled._

_            "Hmm… It was fine I guess." Spike smiled, pulling out his test in math. "Another hundred." Spike laughed handing his father the paper as he drove down the street._

_            "That's great son!" He looked down and then back up quickly making sure there was nothing in the rode and looked down again._

_            "Yeah, Vicious got a fifty," Spike mumbled as a car pulled out quickly in front of their car. "Dad!" Spike yelled as his dad dropped the test paper swerving the car to the right jumping the guardrail._

--------------

            The elevator opened and Spike and Faye walked out quickly. Jet and Ed slightly ahead of them. Faye stopped at her door and fumbled for the key. Jet looked at Spike quickly guiding Ed into the other room and handing her, her lap top.

            Spike stopped in front of Faye. She stopped moving, and turned around looking into his eyes. One slightly lighter then the other. "Things are getting weird aren't they?" Spike looked at her blankly.

            Faye just closed her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips. "Is it such a bad thing?" Spike pushed her against the door and kissed her full on the lips, as the old woman walked by with her husband again.

            "How rude!" She shouted as her husband pushed her along.

            "Yes Harriet."

            Faye's hand fumbled for the room door as Spike caressed her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist and opened the door with other. "Faye?" Spike pulled away for a moment.

            "Hmm?" Faye looked with a dazed perplexity in her eyes.

            "Are we going to regret this?" Spike let his hand sweep over her face.

            "I won't…" She said coyly. "You owe me two hundred by the way Spiegal."

            Spike chuckled. "Darn and I thought I would get out of it." He teased as he closed the door with a kick of his foot and walked Faye over to her bed, and whispered words that Faye never thought would leave his lips. "I love you…" Spike kissed her again as his hand hit the light switch.

            "Spike…" Faye whispered.

-------------

            Sun came through a window and lit up the once dark room. Faye lay asleep, her head resting on Spike's chest her one arm draping over him. Spike opened his eyes and blinked a few times getting used to his surroundings. He looked down at Faye and smiled. _'I don't regret it…' He gingerly put her arm back and got out of bed without disturbing her and got dressed after taking a quick shower. "I'll be back in a bit…" Spike mumbled._

            Faye murmured Spike's name and rolled over hugging her pillow. _'I won't ever leave you…' He thought brushing a stray hair away from her eyes._

**Hanging by a Moment**

**By: Lifehouse**

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where I Started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely and complete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you

letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing left to lose

Nothing left to fight

There's nothing in the world that can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where I Started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm driving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment..

Hanging by a moment...

Just hanging by a moment here with you…

--------------

_            "No damn it! Let me see him!" Tears streamed down Spike's face as two men held Spike back._

_            "We, can't he's in to critical of a state!" A woman came out of the room. "We'll be done with the tests in an hour, you can see him then, alright?"_

_            Spike glared at the woman. "They never let me see my mother either, and when they did, she was already dead!" Spike was about to blow a gasket. _

_            "Listen, I've done all I can… I can ashore you though that he will still be alive when you get to see him. How much longer… I don't know if he'll make it through the night." The woman sighed. "You're what, fourteen?" _

_            "Fifteen." Spike said flatly._

_            "You're old enough to call the people you want to come and see your father, even if it's after visiting hours… Why don't you call some family and friends over and you can talk to them, okay?"_

_            "Yeah…" Spike pulled away from the men. "If I had any family left… My uncle jumped off a building blaming himself for my mother's death, my grandparents all died in the gate incidents. I have no brothers or sisters. I'm all alone now!" Spike screamed falling to his knees. Vicious pushed passed a guard and ran over to Spike._

_            "Are you alright?!" _

_            "Vicious?" Spike looked up at his friend. _

_            "Samantha told me what happened just a little while ago," Vicious saw the gash on Spike's far head. "How bad is he?"_

_            Spike flinched. "Not good."_

_            Vicious frowned and hugged his best friend. "I'm sure he'll be alright man, he's always alright." Vicious smiled messing up Spike's hair._

--------------

            "Have fun?" Jet grimaced at Spike as he came into the room.

            Spike just hummed to himself quietly as he grabbed his wallet. "You want anything? I'm going to go buy some food."

            "With what? You spent all of the money practically!"

            "Yeah, not all of it." Spike laughed.

            "Spike!" Jet shouted waking up Ed, and Ein.

            "I'll make sure to get you something!"

            "Ed wants Danish!"

            "Sure thing!" Spike shouted and ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

            _'I can't believe it…' Jet shook his head. "Who knew he'd fall head over for Faye?"_

------------

            Faye groaned slightly as the sun fell on her face. She turned away and opened her eyes. "Hmm… Spike?" She looked around and he was no where in sight. "Where'd he go?" She fell back and sighed slightly. "It was going to be just a bet, but… Now I want it to be something more." Faye sat back up and rubbed her face with her hands feebly as she stood up and took a shower.

            _I love you… The words echoed though Faye's mind. __'Does he really? What if we do end up regretting it?' Faye let the warm water run over her body. She pictured him with her. Forever. Never being apart. Really, they did already fight like an old couple. She could still feel the warmth of his body against hers. Holding her… "I'm in love with him." Faye's eyes opened as someone's head popped into the bathroom._

            "Oh, sorry Faye-Faye…" Ed closed the door quickly shut.

---------------

            "Samurai bakery?" Spike looked at the place blankly and then decided what the heck. In the store was what appeared to be a man with blonde hair and had a navy kimono on…

            "Hello, may I help you?" The man turned around and Spike's world came to a crashing halt."

            "ANDY?!"

            "YOU?!" Andy pointed and the neighing of a horse was heard in the background.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike was still shocked.

            "I told you I wasn't going to be a cowboy… So instead I'm a samurai."

            "That owns a bakery?" Spike mumbled.

            "I… So I like to cook!" Andy shouted back. "And my name is Moshashi! Not Andy."

            Spike held back spits of laughter. "Moo… Moshashi?!" He couldn't hold it in any more and almost died from laughter. "The getup's bad enough, but Moshashi?!"

            "Erra! Who asked you?! Now, stop or get out of my store!" There was a deadly silence and then Spike finally stood up.

            "What's your best?"

            "The Karate bun." Andy smiled proud of his work on the first shelf.

            "Alright… I will take three Danish, six donates, and three coffees, and one orange juice to go." Spike red off the list.

            "God, your going to eat all that?!"

            "It's not just for me MOOOshashi." Spike glared.

            "Who is it for?!"

            "Faye, Jet, Ed, Ein, and I!"

--------------

            "Sir, the camera's outside Faye's room picked up something interesting last night…" Water's put the disk in the recorder and played the events. Spike kissing Faye…

            The veins on Vicious's neck seemed to pop out as he watched the film, the old people passing by and them slamming the door shut. "Well, we know Spike's weak spot for sure now… The bitch."

            "Yes, sir. What are we going to do about it?"

            "I'll tell you in a little while." Vicious rewound the tape and played it over and over again.

--------------

            Spike walked over to Faye's door and knocked gently and entered. _'Hope I didn't wake her up…' Faye wasn't in her bed. Then he heard the sound of running water. __'Hmm, shower.' Spike placed the bag of food on what was Ed's bed and flopped down, turning on the Clear Screen._

           "Early yesterday morning three bodies were still unidentified, but today our UIB's have names. They are, James Maglochlan, John Hackmon, and we seem to have a no last namer here folks, the woman was identified just as Julia."

            Spike frowned and quickly changed the canal and started watching some horror movie witch later turned of to be Jason sixty… _'Didn't they start making these movies way before my great grandparents were alive?'_

            Faye stepped out of the bathroom in a towel to see Spike watching some movie on the CS. "Hey." Faye smiled as he turned around blushing when he saw her. She walked over and sat next to him as he sat up. "Where'd you go?"

            "Oh, the bakery… Uhh it's a long story."

            "I've got you wrapped around my finger already do I?"

            "Hmm…" He smiled leaning forward and kissing her again. "Guess who owns it."

            "How should I know?"

            "He has a horse. Had his own brand of stew…"

            "Oh my god! ANDY?!" Faye screeched as she held the towel around her with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

            "Yeah, except he goes my Moshashi now…" Spike started to laugh again.

            "You're kidding? He changed his name?"

            "And opened a bakery…" Spike pointed to the bag.

            "Samurai Bakery!" Faye stood up and walked over opening the bag. "It smells like its safe."

            "Yeah, I thought I'd let you try it first, make sure it's safe."

            "Oh thanks…" Faye smugly remarked.

            "Look both love birds are awake…" Jet smiled as he walked into the room then noticing Faye only in a towel turned around. "Uhh… Could you get dressed?"

            "Eii!" She ran into the bathroom grabbing what she needed first.

            "She lets you see her in a towel too now… Well, I guess things are going to be a little harder now." Jet moaned again.

            "Shouldn't you be slightly happy for me?"

            "No, you fell in love with a partner. Now whenever you two go after a bounty you'll be more worried about her then you will the bounty!" Jet let go of what was bothering him. "That's why I've been in a crappy mood, and that's why I'm not God damn happy for you kid!"

            Spike just stared at Jet. He was right, in a way. Faye always had away to get out of things though, and a way to get him out of things… "Hmmm… Just let fate take its course Jet, if things change, then they'll change. Do you want to keep being a bounty hunter your whole life? I know that's not what I had in plan." Spike stood up and walked over to a window. _'I didn't plan on falling for Faye either… But.'_

            "No, I didn't plan on that. I planed to go to Earth. Live there, maybe even find someone of my own." Spike's eyes widened slightly. But he acted cool and flopped back down on the bed. "But not now, I was thinking about it though. Maybe I'll go in a year or two. Who knows…?"

            "True…" Spike's mind suddenly blanked on Julia. "You know, we should do funeral arrangements today." Spike mumbled as Faye came out.

            "Yeah." Jet said taking his donate.

            "Hmm, all I know is I'm hungry, and Spike wanted me to be the poison tester. At least I would die happy." She turned to Spike and smiled slightly. All he did was give her that distant look again. The kind that cuts right though you. _'Spike, you've got to get yourself out of this. Guess I hit a nerve with the death stuff…' She frowned and took a bight of the Apple Danish she fell upon. "Hey, you okay? I was just joking, see I'm fine." She brushed her hand against his cheek and looked at him worriedly._

            "Hmm… I know." Spike smiled slightly. "Hey, before we go to make arrangements, you want to stop and see my mom and dad?" Spike looked at her and smiled.

            "I…" She thought that over for a moment. "Sure." Faye's face brightened. "What are you eating?"

            "Just grab me a Danish."

            "Ed wants one too!" She laughed chasing after Ein.

            _'Well, those two have changed… A lot.' Jet smiled giving up._

--------------

            Three hours had past. The sun hung over the musty sky lingering its heat over the population of Mars. Tempters rose to over a hounded degrees. Spike put the air on full as Faye and he were squeezed into the Swordfish two. "Could you move your butt?" Spike mumbled being pushed to one side.

            "I can't, I'll fall." Faye whined.

            "Ooo… Will you? Let me give you a push…" Spike teased her as they landed in a nearby parking spot.

            "Hey!" Faye yelled. Hitting Spike across the head. "It's not my fault Jet hasn't fixed my ship yet!

            "Oh, ouch the immense pain, I think I'm going to die." Spike said flatly with no expression on his face. 

            "Hmm…" Faye mumbled shaking her head. 

           Spike set the ship down and popped open the hatch. Spike hopped out quickly gasping for breath. "Air, air…" 

            "I feel like I'm going to be sick… And my back kills." Faye moaned.

            "At least my butt wasn't in your face pushing me against a window!" Spike grimaced.

            "You liked it, and you know it…" Faye taunted as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her.

            "Hmm…" He murmured not really giving Faye an answer. 

            "So, when do we get to go meet your other family members?" Faye looked up at him happily. Her face fading when his went cold.

            "Never, their all dead." Spike said flatly.

            "Didn't you have any other family?"

            "My uncle. My mother's older brother… He killed himself soon after my mother died blaming himself for her death. She had liver cancer, he was her doctor. One night he took a whole bottle of pain killers and was so out of it… He threw himself out of the eighteenth floor of the hospital." 

            "Spike." Faye's eyes filled with tears. As she turned and hugged him.

            "I'm alright with it Faye. Besides I've got you now, don't I?" He smiled and looked down at her; pulling her closer to him and kissed her gently, whipping away her tears.

            "Yeah you do, and I'll never let you go. I love you." Faye said leaning her head against his chest as he held her close to his body.

**_-- So how was it?! I hope you liked this chapter! ^-^' Hee… I be doing a flash back thing probably through the rest of the story, telling my version of Spike's past. --_**

****

**_-- The fan art contest has yet to end, in fact it won't end until the END of the story! ::loud cheers:: Yes, I know I said other wise before, but you know, there weren't many Spike/Faye moments, or anything really good to draw at the moment!--_**

****

**_G2G! Toodles always,_**

**_                                    Rachel*_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

****

**_REVIEW NOW PLEASE!!!!!!_**


	7. Cowboy Funk 2… Part 2? ¬¬' ehh heh

**_Tears are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 7-_**

**_Cowboy Funk 2… Part 2?_**

****

            _Spike stood at the grave as they lowered his father into the ground, next to his mother's grave. He held back tears as Vicious and a few of his friends, his father's friends, and the doctor stood behind him. "Bye dad…" Spike could barely speak. 'Hope you're at rest with mom…' He thought as a gust of wind blew, like a response to his thought._

_            "Ready to go?" Vicious asked._

_            "Yeah, let's go." Spike murmured placing two single read and white in the middle of his father and mother's names._

_            "You staying at my place tonight?" Vicious glanced over to Spike slightly his white hair blowing gingerly in the light breeze._

_            "Hmm… Yeah, I still have to pack some of my stuff first."_

_            "It's gonna be tuff at first, but your parents said in their will that you are to live with your uncle… Or me." Vicious smiled slightly. "In a way you really are like a brother now." Spike looked over at him as stray tears fell down his cheeks. Vicious stopped in his tracks frowning._

_            "Aw… I'm sorry man." Vicious hugged Spike again. "I'm gonna miss him too. Your dad was the coolest…_

---------------

            Spike thought about turning around as they reached the gate. He wanted to but Faye just took his hand and held it tightly. "I didn't get crammed in that ship of yours for nothing." Faye winked her eye. Spike smiled slightly noticing something in her hand.

            "What's that?" Spike stretched his head towards her to take a closer look.

            "They're the roses you gave me. You said an angel gave them to you to give to me… So I thought it would be appropriate to leave at the grave.

            Spike's eyes softened and he took a step past the gate and walked down the gravel path to a row of graves. He frowned when he saw the graves. Weeds growing around it like no one had taken care of it in such a long time. Faye knelt down and started pulling them away. Spike's heart seemed to stop. "Faye…"

            "It's not right to just leave it like this." She smiled looking at the grave.

_            'This is Faye guys… Julia… Julia isn't around any more. You probably know that though. I've fallen for this one dad. What do you think?' Spike sighed. __'I'm sorry I haven't been back in such a long time. I could have so many times, but until today. Until Faye talked me into it, I haven't been able to for some reason. I'm sorry for that.'_

            "There…" Faye stood up dusting the dirt off of her jean shorts.

            "Hmm…" Spike nodded as she placed the roses onto of the grave. Spike wrapped his arm around Faye and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

-------------

            Vicious stood at the gate to the grave yard. "Spike…" He uttered under his breath. 'I'm not that cruel to come and get you now… But as for my men. They don't care.' Vicious smiled. "Get him."

            Waters hesitated, but complied. "You heard him, let's mover it. Don't disturb and of the graves if you can help it!"

            _'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Spiegal… Sorry I have to do this.' Vicious sighed a small smirk appearing on his face. __'Guess you shouldn't have had my parents take him. Look how it turned out...' He chuckled slightly as his bird flew onto his shoulder._

--------------

            "Ready to go?" Spike looked down at Faye and she nodded. 

            "Sure." There was a sudden gun fire and in reaction Faye and Spike fell to the ground and drew out their guns.

            "What now?!" Spike groaned. _'Oh yeah, I haven't had the best of luck either… It'd help if I had a guardian angel or two… For Faye and me, maybe it's always been you two keeping me alive…I don't know, you don't have to though…' There was a slight breeze that blew like before when he was still a kid…_

            "It's Vicious's guys." Faye glared looking up at an angle.

            "Great…" Spike sighed. "Listen," Spike looked over to a small brick wall and a patch of some bushes that seemed clear of danger. "I'll distract their attention, you run as fast as you can to the bushes and back over that wall. If I'm not back in ten minutes," Spike looked at her as her eyes went cold and dark.

            "You'll be back." She said flatly. "I'll bring the swordfish and pick you up." 

            "Faye…" He said disagreeably. 

            "Spike!" She screamed and another built came flying taking a piece of Faye's hair with it.

            "Faye, go!" Spike pushed her firing his gun and taking down two of the men. _'Please… Don't you die too.'_

            Faye let the tears fall from her eyes as she ran and in one leap made it over the wall. _'I won't let him die, he can't, he just can't die on me not now!' Hot tears blurred Faye's sight as she ran blindly to the ship thankfully unnoticed._

-------------

            Spike flinched as a built hit him in the arm and he fell back._ 'Weren't you guys going to protect me? Oh wait, forgot you let me almost die…' Spike smiled slightly. '__Thanks dad… I know that's got to be you.'_

            "Spike!" Faye screamed into a microphone and her voice seemed to echo through the atmosphere.

            "Damn it Faye…" She hovered over the ground and builts came screaming at her. She opened the hatch firing her gun and hitting a gun and saw Vicious off in the distance smiling happily.

            "Get in!" She screamed. Spike fired again and hopped in quickly landing on a metal bolt and flinching in pain.

            "Are you hurt?" Faye looked over quickly as she flew off safely.

            "They hit my arm, but I should be alright." He smiled. "Stupid, I told to you stay away.

            "All because you say that, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." Faye suddenly felt a wave of nausea and held her stomach. "I… Feel like I'm going to be sick…" She winced.

            "Faye?" Spike moved slightly. "Faye, what's wrong?" Spike hurriedly scotched over to her side.

            "I… I don't feel good." She groaned dry heaving.

            "Faye, hold on. We'll be back in a minute." Spike frowned and took over the controls and she fell to the ground holding her stomach. 

----------------

            "Uh…" Faye moaned spitting into the toilet. "Spike…" She mumbled.

            Spike came in quickly with some medicine. "Here, take this." He gave her a small cup of a pink liquid, and she drank it down quickly. "Call me if you need anything else okay?" Spike ran a hand through her hair.

            "Uhh huh.." She burped pushing him out. _'Don't let this be what I think it is…' Faye opened the cabinet in her bathroom and took a small little box out and red the directions._

--------------

            Faye looked at the clock as it rang. _'Please, I'm not…' She looked at the box… __'I'm pregnant…'_

            "Faye, are you feeling better?" Spike knocked on the door as Jet finished up bandaging his arm.

            "Yeah, I'll be out in a second…" Faye bit her bottom lip_. 'How can I tell him? I doubt he'll want to have a baby…' Faye took a deep breath and shoved the box into the bottom of the trash can and covered it up. __'I'll tell him later tonight…'_

_            "Spike, be more careful next time…" Jet mumbled as he put the tape on the gauze. _

            "Yeah, yeah; no big deal, I'm still alive aren't I?" Spike chuckled.

            "Hmm… Listen, you want to stay here and I'll go make the arrangements?" Jet looked at Spike.

            "What, no I'll do it." Spike sighed. 

            "I'll come with you, I need some fresh air." She smiled slightly. _'It'll give me a chance to tell you.'_

            "Can Ed go?" Ed jumped up.

            "Ye—"

            "No…" Faye interrupted. Everyone looked at her.

            "Faye?" Spike looked at her.

            "Err…" She whispered into his ear. "Spike I need to talk to you, alright?" Faye pulled away. Spike looked at her in question, but nodded.

            "Faye's been sick Ed, you don't want her throwing up on you, now do you?"

            "Ewwie!"

            "Thank you…" She mouthed grabbing her purse.

--------------

            "What did you want to tell me?" Spike wrapped his uninjured arm around Faye kissing her lightly on the cheek.

            'Okay… Here goes nothing.' Faye bit her lip. "What would you do if I was pregnant?" Faye said flatly.

            Spike looked at her strangely. "That was random… Why do you need to know that?"

            "It's just one of those things every girl asks someone they love." Faye smiled.

            "Oh… Umm, well." Spike thought about this for a moment. "At this very moment?" He looked down at her and she nodded.

            "At this very moment."

            "What else could I do, I'd get a good job to make money, get you to a doctor and get some place for us to live." Spike smiled kissing her again. Faye smiled nodding her head. 

            "Hmm…" Faye nodded her head with a slight smile on her face. "In trough you would really do that?" Faye didn't want to take any chances.

            "I, yes I would do that in a heart beat. I would do anything to keep my family safe." Spike looked concerned but then seemed completely sincere with Faye. He winced in pain as he tried to move his arm.

            "Okay, come on let's get you to a hospital." Faye leaned closed her eyes content with the situation at the moment.

_            'She seems happier then what she has been, especially for a person who was just throwing up…' Spike cringed at the thought. __'I guess I shouldn't be worrying to much, we were crammed pretty tight in the swordfish.' Spike nodded as Faye waved for a Taxi._

            "Faye I'm fine, it just hurts—"

            "Shh! I'm not taking any chances with you anymore." Faye hissed. Spike stepped back a few feet and then nodded in defeat.

            "Uhh… Fine."

----------------

            "Andy?!" Faye and Spike shouted as they entered the hospital. 

            "You?!" Andy's mouth dropped as he pointed an accusing finger at them. "What the hell are you here for?" He glared.

            "You're one to talk, why are you here?!" Spike pointed at his arm soaked in blood.

            "I," Andy paused in shame blushing. "it's a side job…" He looked up noticing Faye and smiled. "Why is this lovely young woman with you?" He took her hand kissing it gingerly.

            "Oh, Spike didn't tell you?" Faye talked in a high pitched voice as she snuggled up to him. "We're getting married soon!" She smiled brightly closing her eyes as she leaned into Spike._ 'Get off my hand leech!' She screamed in her mind barely able to hold her compositor._

            "Ha, a fine lady like you marring… HIM?!" Andy could have died from laughter.

            "At least I don't work at _Samurai Bakery!" Spike and Faye laughed loudly their voices echoing through the hospital._

            "Damn you Spike!" He shouted aiming a fist at Spike, but he dodged it quickly pushing Faye out of the way.

            "Andy?" Faye smiled waving ever so slightly as she batted her eye lashes. "Isn't it a little unfair to fight an injured man over something so stupid? Besides, I don't think you can throw a fist fight in a hospital." Faye smiled walking back over to Spike. "I'll go sign you in baby." She smiled kissing him full on the lips just to add more effect.

            "Hmmm…" Spike smiled as he floated on cloud nine. "Whatever you want." He fallowed her small frame as she went over to a desk not far from him.

            "I guess she's right, I don't need to loose this job anyways." Andy sighed taking his bucket and mop and walking off. "This fight isn't settled Spike Spiegal!" He shouted walking down a long narrow hallway.

            _'How does he remember my last name?!' Spike glared at Andy as he disappeared from sight. He then glanced back over to Faye smiling as he raised his hand to his lips._

-----------------

            "Yes, Spike Spiegal. Umm…" Faye paused for a moment putting her hand to her stomach. "I was wondering. While he's in getting his arm tended to," She paused again. "I'm pregnant, and was wondering if I could have everything checked out to make sure the babies healthy before I tell him." She pointed back to Spike who just waved with a smile on his face.

            "Sure." The woman smiled looking in the distance at the tall handsome looking man. "I just need your name miss."

            "Faye… Spiegal." The woman smiled nodding her head.

            "Good luck on telling him. I'm sure he'll be happy." Faye smiled lightly.

            "Don't worry about it I've had to tell my husband three times. It's not really that hard, just have to pick the right moment." The woman looked over at Spike again. 

            "Thanks." Faye smiled again.

            "I'll call you a few minutes after your husband goes into see Dr. Gatomie."

            "Alright, thank you." Faye nodded her head agreeable and went over to Spike until their names were called.

------------------

            "Damn it! Where the hell are they?!" Vicious shouted slamming his fist into a nearby wall.

            "We're working on finding that out sir. We should know in a little bit." Waters backed away from Vicious slightly.

            "Waters…" Vicious growled. "You go get the team and find them now, or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" Vicious almost screamed drawing his blade and places the end against Waters neck.

            "Ye… Yes sir." Waters said, his voice quivering as beads of sweat ran down his tanned face. "I'll find them as soon as possible."

            "Bring me Faye. It's the one thing that will bring Spike after me now." Vicious's clouded eyes gleamed in the little light there was. His body grew tense with anger, as he trusted his sword at a wall causing a large crack to form.


	8. Hard Luck Cowboy

**_Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 8 -_**

**_Hard Luck Cowboy_**

            "Spike." A nurse looked around the room waiting for Spike to stand up.

            "Here." Spike mumbled wincing. "Faye you coming?" Spike glanced over at her.

            "Uhh, heh. I'd rather not if you don't mind. It's just that I really don't feel like getting sick again." Faye blushed slightly looking at the ground.

            "Ha! Sure, no problem, I can understand that." Spike laughed lightly letting his hand sweep through her hair lightly. "I won't take to long." He started to walk away.

            "Thanks." She gleamed looking away from him as he walked talking about something to the nurse as she guided him into a room.

            "Miss, you can come back now." The woman from behind the desk came up from behind her, startling her slightly.

            "Oh! Sure." Faye was a little nervous as she stood up her hands a little shaky.

            "Don't worry all they do is take a blood sample and tell you how the baby is, how many your having, and what sex it is, if you want to know. It's amazing how much technology has improved sine the twentieth century!"

            "Hmm…" Faye smiled slightly nodding her head.

            "Just have a seat on in this room and the doctor will be in a minute." The woman wrote out a few notes on a piece of paper quickly and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

-----------

            It took about five minutes before a woman with orange-red hair came in with a bright smile on her gleaming face. "Hello Faye, my names Dr. Kiga, but you can just call me Carol. Alright, I'm just going to take a small sample of your blood and inject it into this small little tube, which will then tell me about your baby." She took a needle from the drowse next to where Faye was sitting. 

            "Yeah…" Faye smiled back nodding in agreement again.

            "Please give me your right arm for a second." Carol wrapped a yellow band around her upper arm and then drew a very small amount of blood. "That's all I'll need!" She laughed somewhat.

            "Heh…" Faye chuckled lightly as Carol waited for the information to show up on the screen.

            "Oh my…"

            "What is it?!" Faye's heart sank.

            "Well, you think daddy is going to mind having twins?" She smiled brightly as Faye's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. 

            "Twins?!" She smiled all color returning to her face. "I haven' told him I'm even pregnant yet!"

            "Well, they're both as healthy as can be." Carol wrote down some more information.

            "Are they going to be boys, or girls?" Faye smiled and began to laugh just thinking about it.

            "Well, it looks like a boy and a girl." Carol sat back in her seat as Faye felt tears build up in her eyes.

            "I would tell him as soon as you can." Carol said as she wrote out a slip of paper. "Here is a packet with information and a proscription for your morning sickness if you have any. Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones, and won't get 

sick—"

            "I was already throwing up in the bathroom at the hotel we're staying at; I got sick when we were in his flyer.

            "Hmm, well, I guess you'll need this then." Carol laughed as she walked Faye out.

            "Hey, there you are!" Spike ran over to Faye.

            "I was looking all over for you…" He sighed looking up at Carol.

            "You're a very lucky man…" She said turning around and walking away.

            "What was that all about?" He looked down at her in question.

            "Oh, nothing… I'll tell you later tonight. We have to make Julia arrangements today Spike, don't we?"

            "Yeah…" He mumbled slightly tensing up.

            "We can't keep avoiding it Spike." Faye sighed as they signed out and left the hospital calling another taxi. _'I can't keep avoiding it either…'_

            The arrangements didn't take long to take care of; the funeral was scheduled for the next evening… It's Spike who was having problems…

            "Spike… Are you okay?" Faye looked over at him causally as he stared blankly out the taxi's window.

            "Does it look like I'm okay?" He snapped back not meaning to sound so curl hearted.

            "You want me to tell you some good news?" Faye bit down on her lip.

            "What?" Faye had drawn his attention.

            "Well, it could be bad news too… It all depends if you're okay with this…" She looked away from him.

            "And?" He shook his head waiting for her to say something.

            "You're going to be a father twice…" Faye could have kicked herself for how stupid that sounded.

            "Wha?" He thought over her words in his mind until the first half hit him… "You mean… That question you had asked me about if you were pregnant was real?!" His eyes widened as his mouth parted and ten years of his life seemed to go by in a second.

            "Yes, but I'm pregnant with twins…" She bit down on her thumb nail waiting for him to yell or look away in disgust.

            "Ha!" He laughed grabbing her and holding her tightly in his arms kissing her. "So you were in the hospital getting checked out; is everything okay?" He looked at her, worry covering his face.

            "They're fine. Do you want to know what we're having?" She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

            "Yes." He nodded smiling putting a hand on her stomach.

            "We're having a boy and a girl…" She laughed as he kissed her and hugged her tightly again. 

            "You should have told me sooner! I could have been there for the test with you then…" He let his hand run through her hand and let Faye rest her head on his shoulder.

            "I was just scarred you were going to say no…" She sighed as he took out his cigarettes from his back pocket. "Ehh!" She hit them out of his hand as they flew out the open window.

            "That's what I was going to do…" He sighed. "I was thinking about quitting anyways." 

            "Oh no…" Faye's eyes shot open and she sat up.

            "What?" Spike forwarded his eyebrows in question.

            "What are Jet, and Ed going to say?" They both groaned falling back into each others warm embrace as the sun began to set in the reddish colored sky of Mars.

_…In for a penny… In for a pound…_

----------------

**_End of chapter 8, I think it's the shortest chapter this story has scene yet, but I just didn't feel like making you wait any longer! So I hope you won't get too made at me for this one… -_-'. Still waiting for those fan arts from ya guys if you want to send ANYTHING! ::cries:: I've only gotten one, and it's the BEST SPIKE & FAYE FAN ART I'VE SEEN! @_@... I only have one though… So if I got more… AHEM!!! HINT, HINT!!! As long as it deals kinda around the story, or is Spike and Faye whatever I'll take it!  ;_; Please? Also READ & REVIEW!!_**


	9. Desperate Times, Call for Desperate Meas...

**_Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 9 -_**

**_- Desperate Times, Call for Desperate Measures… -_**

****

            "Jet, come on… Just think about this for a minute! Do you think we did this just to piss you off?!" Spike backed away causally from Jet who didn't seem to take the whole, Faye is pregnant thing as well, and they had hoped.

            "Hee, Hee! Faye-Faye is a mommy!" Ed laughed dancing around the room swinging Ein around in circles.

            _'At least Ed's happy…'_ Faye smiled lightly. _'I don't know if I would hire her as the baby sitter though…'_ Faye frowned at the thought. "Jet, please. Anyway we were talking in the car; we want you to be the God father…" The room fell silent except for the few giggles from Ed, and a bark from Ein.

            "I…" Jest sighed in defeat. "Of all the people in the world, you have to choose me?" Jet let his hand run through what hair he had left.

            "You're the only person we know who could fit the description. Besides, you don't seem to mind kids, you deal with Ed fine, and what about that Mayflower girl?" Faye smiled as Jet blushed slightly.

            "Erra!" Jet shouted. "Fine… Fine… Fine!" Jet stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

            "Well, I think he took that pretty well, what do you think?" Spike sighed trying to forget the urge for a cigarette he was getting.

            "You think he'll mellow out after a while?" Faye sighed sitting on Ed's bed.

            "Yeah, he just doesn't like to admit that he's wrong, and really dislikes losing an argument to me." Spike smirked.

            "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit." Faye smiled wrapping her arms around Spike's chest pulling his back against her chest and stomach.

            "Hmm… Is that an invitation?" Spike smiled coyly before he started to laugh. "I'm just kidding." Faye's eyes widened as she whacked him across the head.

            "Invitation to what?" Ed tilted her head to one side in question.

            "Ehh… Never mind, forget I ever said anything…" Spike's face turned red something Faye had never seen Spike actually do.

            "Oh, you're blowing your cover… You, Mr. Uncaring… **_Blushed_!" She laughed running out of the room.**

            "Uh…" Spike sighed shaking his head.

            "So Spi-Spi is going to be a daddy?" Ed smiled narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing figure.

            "Don't call me Spi-Spi… Yes, so I'm going to be a dad, I have to help take care of you and Ein, except now they'll be two more little kids to take care of. That and after they can talk it shouldn't be as hard to take care of them."

            "It'll take more then just that Spike…" Jet came back inside.

**_-----------_**

            Faye sighed as she reached the door pausing to lean up against her door and sigh. She closed her emerald green eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. _'Our baby.'_

"Heh… Hello Mrs. Spiegal." Vicious smiled his pale white face seemingly lightened in color as he swung the door open wide and Faye fell back into his arms. He quickly placed a single piece of duck tape over her mouth and bent her arms back.

            "Mmm!" She tried to scream but no one heard the effortless cry for help.

            "Sorry baby doll. You're lover can't hear you… Can't you hear the TV, Ed has it on too loud again." He chuckled lightly as tears fell onto her cheeks. "You know I think I'm the only one who can make the famous Faye Valentine… I mean former, Faye Valentine, cry. I think I should be honored." Vicious snapped his fingers and three more men popped into the room and grabbed a hold of her arms and legs so she couldn't fight any longer.

            "Mmmm!" She scowled trying to move the tape from her face with her tong or anything she could rub her face against.

            "Hmm… You have to say something. As long as you don't cry out I will let you talk for a moment… But if you do decide to cry," Vicious stopped talking and drew his blade pointing it towards her stomach. "You can say bye to you're lovely children and any chance of having kids again…" Vicious smiled ripping the tape off her face in one quick motion making her flinch in pain.

            "You heartless bastard. What happened to Spike's friend? He told me you used to be best—" Vicious cut Faye off by shoving the tape back on her face.

            "Things happened that can't be explained. We'll leave it at that unless you want me to hurt you." He smiled taping her face with the blade of his sword.

            _'Spike… Help me… Someone… Anyone please!'_ She screamed in her mind as the men carried her out quickly letting the door close on its own.

            "Hmm… I'll just leave this little note for Spike here and then let him come find me and Faye on his own…" Vicious smiled once again his teeth seemed to shine with delight.

**_---------------_**

            _"Mom, dad!"__ Vicious shouted as gun fire shot throughout the room._

_            "Uhh… Vicious, run away, you and Spike… Get out of here, get out now, before it's too late!" Vicious's mother fell to the ground blood pouring from her one side._

_            "Mom…" Vicious felt the tears well up in his eyes as she let her hand run through his white hair before her head and arm collapsed to the ground, her body giving out. "Uh… Mom…"_

_            "Vicious, come on…" Spike placed a hand on his shoulder and they crawled in the darkness of night to the back exit to Vicious's apartment._

_            "Err! You basta—" Vicious's father was cut off as they shot him point blank in the head…_

_            "There they are, grab them now, and lets get out of here, the place is gonna blow in two minutes!" A man hissed. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the fact that it was three in the morning. He had a long black trench coat and an umbrella over his head protecting him from the rain. "Come on!" He yelled again._

_            "We're coming sir…"_

_            "Erra! Let me go you asshole!" Spike kicked around bighting one of the men in spite._

_            "Ahh! You little—"_

_            "That's enough!" The man shouted again. "We're not here to hurt you two, we're here to protect you. We need you to come with us, we're part of a syndicate you could help us… We need your help." The man smiled brightly removing his glasses. His left eye was covered in a filmy coating, he seemed to be blind almost entirely._

_            Spike and Vicious glared at the man with strong hate and rage pouring though their bodies, but when the three men from behind them pointed guns to their heads they had no choice but to fallow them…_

**_------------------_**

            "Faye, are you out yet?" Spike walked into their room carelessly hearing the shower water running. "Faye, can you hear me?" Spike paused the urge to light a cigarette starting to kill him. With no response Spike proceeded to knock on the bathroom door. "Faye, baby its Spike, I'm coming in…" Spike opened the room to find the shower door wide open water all over the floor. "What the…" He trailed off when he found a letter placed in the sink with his name neatly written on the front.

            Spike swallowed the lump forming in his thought as he picked up the letter with shaky hands. _'This is… This is Vicious's hand writing!'_ His mind screamed. He ripped the envelope open in a blur tearing out the letter and began to read it aloud.

**_Dear Spike,_**

****

**_            If you haven't already guessed it… This is Vicious. I have seen to it that Faye has been brought the main office to be with me. If you want her, and your children to live I suggest you get here within twenty-four hours or you'll be too late. Don't expect to be all heroic either… I don't plan on letting you all go. Just Faye, you will have to stay… Just so you have a time frame it's _****_7:45_****_ now… I'll see you then Spike._**

****

**_                        Sincerely,_**

**_                                    Vicious_**

****

**_PS – Hope the running water and open shower door helped for added effect… She never made it to the bathroom door._**

****

            Spike crumbled the note letting it fall into the small pool of water that he was standing in. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth fighting back his anger and pain. _'I'll kill him; I'll kill him even if I die in the process! Just as long as Faye is alright…'_ Spike pounded his fist into the shower door meaning to close it, but shattering the glass as it smashed against the door frame. "Erra! Vicious!" 

            "Spike?!" Jet came running into the room when he heard Spike yelling, and the shower door braking.

            "He… He…" Spike's face had gone pale, as he inhaled air rapidly his vision blurring with tears again.

            Jet looked down at the note on the ground only able to make out Sincerely, Vicious. "Oh God, he's got Faye… I…"

            Spike slid down the counter and slowly sat down, not caring that now he was sitting in the puddle of water and not caring that Jet was trying to pull him up, but he refused to. _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…' His mind screamed over and over again as he pulled his knees to his chest controlling his breathing to an extent. "This isn't happening!" His shot echoed through the bathroom and out into hallway…_

_Oh, you're blowing your cover… You, Mr. Uncaring… **Blushed**!_


	10. No Reply

**Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals**

**- Chapter 10 -**

_No Reply_

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/ (not much comedy this chapter)**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net/**

**- The song No Reply is THE CUTEST SPIKE/FAYE SONG! It's from the movie sound track, I bought it soon after buying the movie subtitled ^-^. All the songs to me just hint Spike/Faye stuff -^_^- ::blush:: I just think they make such a great couple! ^_^ -**

**- I do not own the song No Reply, and I do not own Cowboy Bebop, only the made up characters and idea of the story ^_^.**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

            Faye screamed as Waters threw her into a small room slamming the door shut.

            'Should I be doing this?' Waters stared down at his feet walking away hiding his face in shame; until he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…Oh, Shin your back from Gatomie sooner then I thought you would be."

            "They got Faye, I just overheard Vicious. You're his leading man I see, and I thought you were on my side. After they killed our brothers, you said you also wanted Spike to stop Vicious, but I guess you're too much of a loser to admit it, no… You're a traitor." Shin hissed.

            "Pot calling the cattle black, aren't we...?" Waters sighed. "I just can't do it, I won't tell anyone about you, it's just I can't, I thought about it, and even if Spike does kill Vicious, where am I going to go when everything is done? I have nothing, no one to go to." Waters let his hand run though his hair. "The girl's in there." Waters scuffed as he pointed to the door and kept on walking. "You can take care of her if you wish."

            "Waters…" Shin said above a whisper shaking his head. He ran over to the solid mahogany door and opened the lock taking if off and entering the room. "Miss. Valentine?" He whispered again looked around.

            "Stay away from me…" She hissed hiding in a corner rocking back and forth.

            "It's okay Faye, I'm not here to hurt you; I'm a friend of Spike's. My name is Shin, when Spike gets here; I'm going to help him get you out of here." Shin walked over to Faye and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, you can trust me." Shin said kindly. 

            "I… I trust you." Faye sighed not believing she had let herself say that. _'Can I really trust you?'_

            "I bet you're hungry, what do you want, the chef can cook up anything." He smiled as Faye's eyes perked up a little and heard her stomach growl a little.

            "Anything?" She looked into his eyes waiting for response.

            "Anything." He answered quickly.

            "Could I have some fries, with jumbo breaded shrimp? Also could I have a side order of mayo and ketchup?"

            Shin laughed nodding his head. "You really are pregnant… Anything else?"

            "Um, some ice cream afterwards and a glass of water to drink please…" She blushed slightly when she noted how much she had just ordered.

            "Alright, normally I would say that's over doing it, but you are eating for three aren't you?" He smirked as she nodded her head. "Congratulations by the way." He said as he left the room to go place her order and have it sent to her ASAP. "I'll be back in about an hour or so to check on you, if you need anything sooner use this." Shin tossed her his cell phone. "It makes outside calls also…" He smiled again, and closed the door locking it tightly.

            "Thank you…" She whispered tailing off. 'Spike's friend… He seems to be at least three years younger than Spike is… Wonder how they met?'

**_-------------------------_**

_            "Here we are…" A man guided Spike and Vicious into the large building and they were greeted by many men in black suit with matching ties and half wore sunglasses. 'This is like that old movie Men in Black dad took me to see at the drive in when I was little.' Spike smirked lightly remembering that day and how fun it was spending time with his dad, when he should have been in school…_

_            "You will live here until you're older. You two can share a room." The man led them to the elevator where a boy Spike's age and another little boy around the age of ten awaited them inside. "This is Gin, and his little brother Shin, they've been living here for about a week now. They will be staying in the room across from you._

_            "Hi…" Gin mumbled looking at Spike dully._

_            "Hi'ya." The younger brother smiled laughing slightly._

_            Spike smirked. "Hey kid." Gin laughed lightly._

_            "He's not usually so open to people since our parents were killed…" Gin glared over at the man behind Vicious._

_            "Hmm…" Spike smiled. "Names' Spike, this is Vicious." Spike pointed to Vicious who waved slightly tears still wavering in his eyes. Spike frowned slightly trying to ignore the glares he was getting from the older man when Spike had bluntly started to ignore him, just to piss him off._

_            "Cool names." Shin laughed for the first time since his parents had died._

_            "Heh." Spike chuckled. "You're a cool kid." He smiled brightly._

****

**_-------------------------_**

            Spike stormed off into Jet's room and practically dove under what used to be his bed grabbing two guns, ammunition, and grenades with a hit switch to set them off at will.

            "You can't do this alone Spike, you could be killed, and then you will leave Faye and your kids all alone-"

            "I won't be fighting alone. Shin is there, he'll help me." Spike snapped at Jet. "Don't get involved with this Jet." Spike said flatly.

            "At least let me-"

            "Just back off!" Spike shouted hitting his fist into the ground. "I'll be fine; I don't need you or Ed to help me!"

            "If you want to do it by yourself fine, but if you die, I swear I will make that you spend every day in hell rotting." Jet shot back glaring with a strong hatred.

            "Hmm…" Spike smirked. "Whatever, I guess I'm alright with that, besides they say the girls in hell are pretty hot-"

            "Don't think I'm joking Spike…" Jet cut in as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

            "I didn't." Spike smiled again shaking his head.

            "You sure Spi-Spi doesn't need help to save Faye-Faye?" Ed picked up Ein as she stroked his ears.

            "Yeah, I'm sure about it." Spike sighed as he inserted the gun's cartridge and as stuck the gun into his pocket.

**_---------------------_**

            Within fifteen minutes a man pushing a cart, wearing a chefs' hat came into the badly lit room and gave Faye her food and utensils. "Here's what you requested miss." He smiled bowing slightly and leaving the room.

            "Thank you…" She hesitated to smile unsure as to weather he was on her side or not. All she did know was that the food smelled great and ended up tasting even better.

            "Faye?" Shin walked into the room about a half an hour later as Faye finished up her ice-cream.

            "Tell the chef that the food was great." She laughed at his stunned expression.

            "And she eats it all…" He sighed. "I thought I'd be getting a snack too."

            "You should have ordered something then." Faye sighed placing the bowel on the ground and patting her stomach lightly satisfied with every bit she had eaten.

            "No, we are only fed main meals, no snacking in-between, makes it easier for the chef, so right now I'm just about starving since I never ate lunch…" He sighed.

            "You didn't eat?"

            "You ate what I had ordered for myself, and then had it sent to your cell." Shin sighed. "Guess I should have come earlier." Shin shrugged his shoulders as he starred at the small silver cell phone he had given her. "Why haven't you called him?"

            "I… I don't know I want to, and yet then I'm too scarred to." Faye blushed in embarrassment.

            "Oh, come on, I'll call if you're going to act like that. Here, tell me the hotel name." He waited.

            "Marriot…" Faye sighed as she guzzled down the rest of her water.

            "Hello, yes… No, can you please tell Spike Spiegal that Faye is on the phone and needs to talk to him?" Shin talked on the phone to a man who didn't seem to be very happy.

            "Sure, no problem, please hold for a moment."

**_------_**

_            "Hell, I'm going to be late!" Spike growled running down the hall and around the corner._

_            "Watch it!" A voice screamed. Spike didn't have time to stop and ran right into the person._

_            "God, I'm sorry, are you…?" Spike trailed off as he looked at the girl before him. His eyes grew wide; she seemed familiar, yet then again… It couldn't be her. "Have we met before?" Spike frowned sitting forward. Her folders and papers had been scattered all over the ground._

_           She grimaced rubbing her forehead. She was tall with pale skin, dark violet hair, and emerald green eyes. "No… Today's my first day here. My name's Faye." She mumbled grabbing her binder. She looked at him and her face nearly turned beat red._

_            "Oh, rough start…" Spike trailed off with a slight laugh. Faye smiled. "Where are you headed, maybe we have some classes together." Spike smiled. She was cute, very in fact._

_            "I think science…Do you know what room that is?" Faye frowned handing him the paper with her schedule._

_            "It's the fifth one on the left. Spike pointed down the hall so Faye knew which way to go. "Hey, you're in the same Math class as me!" Spike's morning wasn't as bad as he thought._

_            Faye smiled taking the paper from him. "I'll see you around then." She smiled brightly._

_            Spike nodded. "Where'd you move from anyway?" Spike sighed. He was already going to be late, might as well make the best of it._

_            Her green eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her books again. "I… Oh, I'm a transfer student." Faye looked down and walked in the other direction._

_            "Oh, that's cool." Spike nodded his head satisfied with her answer. "See ya!"_

_            "Spike, what are you doing?" A girl with red hair cooed. She was in a cheerleading uniform._

_            "Talking to the new girl." Spike smiled running towards her and into the class room… "She's pretty hot too." He winked at the girl whose eyes widened. "Mr. Spiegel, late for class again, I see. That'll be two hours after school." Spike groaned nodding his head. "Sorry Mr. Girey…" Spike flopped down in his desk._

**_---------------------_**

_            "They say her name's Julia…" Vicious smiled pointing to a girl with long blonde wavy hair and deep ocean blue eyes. "Isn't she a fox, I can't believe she's even here, at our school!" Vicious smiled again as she kicked the soccer ball into the net." _

_            "Huh, yeah… Fox, right." Spike nodded smiling as he drifted back to reality. _

_            "Yo, what's with you man? You've been like this ever since you came in late to first period… You saw her before I did, didn't you; you devil you…" Vicious winked at Spike hitting him in the side with his elbow._

_            "Yeah, I saw a girl…" He smirked shaking his head._

_            "You think she would go out with me if I asked her?" Vicious tossed Spike a foot ball as he pulled on his school uniform._

_            "You think they would let you go out with her?" Spike mocked as they both pictured Mao Yenrai yelling saying, no way in hell._

_            "Uhh, don't down on my dreams dude." Vicious laughed again. "I'm going to go say hi to her." Vicious smiled again more proud then ever._

_            'Here we go again, guess I'll tag along…' Spike trailed off when he finally got a good look at her. She was everything Vicious had said, and her name was… 'Julia…'_

_            "I'll ask her to sit with us on the school trip tomorrow!" Vicious's eyes were dancing with delight._

****

**_-----------------_**

            "Ed, can you get that?" Spike mumbled as he stuck the grenades on the table.

            "Phone… Phone… I will answer the phone!" Ed leaped off her bed and lunged for the phone placing it up to her ear. "Hello, hello, may I help you who ever you may be?" Ed laughed and Spike looked up at her oddly thinking about what her parents were really like. "For Spi-Spi you say, yes, yes here he is."

            "Uh, thanks." Spike grabbed the phone out of Faye's hand. "Hello?"

            "Spike, it's been awhile." Shin spoke into the phone.

            "Shin?!" Spike's eyes widened.

            "I'm here with Faye, you don't have to worry, and she's fine. She seems to like the food chef makes also…" Shin smirked trying to make light of the situation. "I assume you would like to speak to you lovely wife to be." Shin left it at that and handed Faye the phone.

            "Spike?" Faye whimpered into the phone.

            "Oh, God, are you okay, you have no idea how worr-"

            "I'm okay, I was just really scared at first, but I know you're coming so… Just be careful lunkhead." She stuttered with her words and she could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes.

            "I'm just glad you alright… You have no idea how worried I am…"

            "You already said that." Faye smiled letting tears fall from her emerald green eyes.

            "Let me see the girl now Shin!" Vicious pounded on the door.

            "Vicious!" Spike shouted into the phone.

            "Spike, I have to go…" Faye hissed quickly into the phone handing it over to Shin.

            "I… I love you." Spike whispered as the phone clicked off.

**_No Reply - Yoko Kanno_**

_Like the perfect ending_

_It won't be long_

_Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone_

_In time, I pray you'll forgive me_

_Now you know the man I am_

_Can you forgive me?_

_I fall_

_Like the sands of time_

_Like some broken rhyme_

_At feet no longer there_

_*If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel_

_I would_

_You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be_

_For that, I say thank you_

_This was my life_

_It never made much sense to me_

_With every lie that I lived_

_Part of me would fade_

_Into this empty shadow I've become_

_And now I feel so numb_

_I no longer know myself_

_But I still know you_

_I call_

_And there is no reply_

_Like some phantom cry_

_On ears too far away_

_I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by_

_The only thing I see is you_

_For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side_

_I say thank you_

_Here lies my life_

_It never felt real to me_

_You'll always mean so much to me_

_And there's no reply_

_And there's no reply_

_You'll never know how much you meant to me_

_Repeat *_

_I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by_

_The only thing I see is you_

_For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side_

_I say thank you_

_Here lies my life_

_It never felt real to me_

_You in my life_

_It all meant so much more to be…._

            Spike let the phone fall from his hands and hit the ground bouncing a few times as he let himself lean against the bed staring blankly over to where Jet once again stood. _'Faye…'_

**_--------------_**

****

**Updated ****5/12/03**** - Tell Me Who I Am (sequel is currently being worked on! Make sure to check it out after finishing this story!) ^_^ READ + REVIEW! **


	11. Snow White

**_Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals_**

**_- Chapter 11 -_**

**_Snow White_**

_By: Rachel*_

_Rated: R_

_Gender: Etc._

_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com – PeachGirlKiley@aol.com_

_Web page address: _

_- Here it is chapter 11! ::silence::. Yes, yes I know how much you love this… Just to let you know from chapter 10 on I will be having some stuff that will lead to the sequel of the story, please keep voting like you all have been doing such a great job doing! -_

- _Don't own Cowboy Bebop, rich people do. However I do own this story idea! _

_(+ The made up characters) -_

            "Where is he now?" Vicious stared with a dull look in his blue gray eyes, as he sipped from his glass of Gin.

            "So far he is still located in the hotel room sir, there haven't been any changes." Waters walked into the dimly lit room and joined Vicious at his side looking out the double pained window. In the far left corner there was a black widow spider that spun her web by a small hole that allowed her access to the outside world.

            "Make sure he gets here soon. I'm getting tired of waiting for my dear old friend." Vicious threw his glass into the maroon brick wall brittle with age. Taking two steps closer to the window he put his hand against the cool feeling clear glass pushing on it in anger causing a small hair line crack to appear making the spider clime up her web and hide in the shadows.

            "Yes sir." Waters sighed closing his eyes and walking out of the room closing the door tightly.

**_----------------_**

_            "They say there was an accident last night, and that the ship was off course when the meteor hit it. Almost everyone was killed, only about three survived, so far we think its Vicious, Spike, and the other new girl Julia… They were hurt really badly and they're going to be cryogenically frozen until technology can fix them back and save their lives." Caroline, Vicious's girlfriend whispered to some of her friends in the girl's locker room as they got changed into their gym uniforms. "I still can't believe it though, who was flying the ship some drunken jackass?" The girl glared at her feet trying to hold back the tears in her violet eyes._

_            "Oh my God, I know. That other transfer student, what was her name…?"_

_            "It's Faye." Jessica spoke up a small smile on her lips. "She's nice, I was talking to her by her locker yesterday, and handed her the form…" She bowed her head down._

_            "Well, anyway she was on it also! She's going to be in the hospital for a long time…" Jessica, Caroline's best friend spoke pulling on a light blue shirt over a navy leotard._

_            "I dough she made it, I mean I was talking to her yesterday and she said something about having a seat in the very back, that's where the engine was when it blew. There has to be about one and a thousand change that she's still alive." A girl sighed worry stricken over her pale face._

_            "You're probably right; I don't think we'll be going on the trip this year now that this has happened." Caroline bit down on her thumb nail as she, Jessica, and two of their friends all walked outside onto the running track feebly._

**_-------------------_**

            "Spike call me when you get there, here's the CP." Jet sighed closing his dark eyes.

            "Thanks Jet, I will." Spike smiled weakly taking the phone and guiding Ed into the elevator with him.

            "Both of you be careful, and make sure you bring back Faye and my God children home safe." Jet smirked thinking about the past and everything that they had gone through.

            "Sure Uncle Jet…" Spike laughed lightly. He pushed the button for the roof and stared at Jet again until the two silver doors closed shut.

            "Bye-Bye Jet." Ed smiled brightly waving.

            "Bye Edward." Jet managed to say before the elevator closed completely and began it's ascend to the roof.

            "Ed, didn't say goodbye to Ein…" Ed frowned, her green eyes dulling slightly.

            "I'm sure he knows you care about him, dogs know those sorts of thinks Ed." Spike placed a hand on her orange mop of hair and handed her a gun with the other. "Take this. Shoot only when you have to, the safety is on." Spike said flatly as the elevator stopped with a beeping noise and opened to reveal the sky of Mars, and the sun setting off in the distance.

**_----------------------_**

            Faye felt her eyes drooping as Shin sat by her side watching her intently. _'Faye Valentine, no past, no memories, only now, only Spike.'_

            "I'm so tired…" Faye trailed off, yawning and lying down on a small twin sized mattress.

            "You need a blanket or anything?" Shine spoke barley above a whisper his voice sounding choppy and almost distant.

            "No… I'm fine." Faye murmured drifting out into a dream filled sleep; her violet hair falling into her face.

            "Here, at least take my coat." Shin pulled off his dark brown trench coat and laid it on top of Faye covering her as much a possible.

            "Hmmm…" Faye nodded curling into a ball, using her arms for pillows.

            "I have to go now; I'll be back in a while to get you out of here." Shin gently let his hand run through Faye's silky hair as he stood up and walked out of the room ominously. His face fell dark as he opened the door and locked it tightly behind him.

            "Hey Shin." A man spoke huskily as he scurried past him.

            "Hey." Was Shin's only reply as he walked quietly, the only sound, were his black shoes knocking on the concrete ground.

**_-------------------_**

            "What?" Spike's mouth hung agape.

            "Only Kate Kasadey, John, Shinji, and the new girl made it out alive, but they don't think the girl and Shinji will live. They were both badly hurt." Vicious whispered to Spike, and Shin.

            "Oh my God, I was just talking to Shinji and I met the new girl a few yesterday…" Spike looked down at the tile floor his eyes widening in horror.

            "Yeah… They still won't fill us in on all the details, why can't they just tell us, they shouldn't keep us hanging like this…" Shin sighed pulling off his school shirt and tossing it into his gym locker.

**_----------------_**

            Spike opened the hatch to the Swordfish II and helped Ed in. Taking one glance back to the elevator doors as they shut he smiled again lifting himself into the drivers seat and starting the engine. "Hang on tight, and try not to move around and get in my way if you can help it." 

            "Okay, Spi-Spi!" She smiled typing away on her laptop.

            "Okay is right…" Spike closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of air and sped off into the skies of Mars.

**_-----------------_**

            _"Faye is alive?!" Caroline's face brightened as Jessica came running into homeroom. "I can't believe that it's been a year already!" She nearly started to cry._

_            "She's down at the office, she's got a pretty nasty looking cut on her left arm, but nothing a little cosmetic surgery couldn't fix. Apparently she's the only one that walked away from this. As she saw it coming she single handedly got Spike, Julia, and Vicious, into the escape hatch, but they didn't get out unharmed…"_

_            "Oh my God…" Caroline shook her head covering her opened mouth with her hand._

_            "Faye's be cryogenically frozen already, so even if she had been hurt badly too, she would have died from it… You can only be frozen once, any more and it'll kill you, well that or your brain… Not the fairest of chances, but that's the way it is I guess."_

_            "How the heck do you know all of this?" Caroline hissed._

_            "Simple, my mother's principle of the school, I know all, and I see all." Jessica smiled and everyone in the room fell silent and the girl walked into the room._

_            "There she is…" Caroline smiled waving. The girl's face seemed drained and distant, the friendly, lively girl from before was drawn back and seemed lonely and alone._

_            "Hey, Faye what's wrong?" A girl called running over to her. We heard all about you and what happened, are okay you look upset Faye…"_

_            "Faye?" The girl looked up in question._

_            Jess frowned. "If you don't want to talk I understand, but don't you remember me? My name's Jess, I was the one who gave you the form to go on the field trip…"_

_            "But, but I don't know you… Today's my first day here, isn't it?" She smiled. 'Faye, everyone keeps calling me that; is that my real name? Who am I, why can't I remember anything? I just want my life back, I want to remember…'_

_            "Oh my god, you really don't remember, do you?" Jessica brought her hand to his face in shock._

**_---------------------_**

            _'This is it… One last fight, one last killing, the bloodshed will come to an end, I swear on my life I will save Faye, and kill Vicious… Once and for all.'_ Spike landed about a block away from where the old church and school where Vicious stayed were. Closing his eyes he pictured Faye's face, smiling and waving at him. "I will save you if it's the last thing I do!"

  
  



	12. Fate Takes its Toll

**Tears are Fallen Rose Petals**

_- Chapter 12 -_

_Fate Takes its Toll_

            He walked slowly at first checking his surrounding then speeding up into a jog as he kept a hold onto Ed's hand. "Ed wants to help Spi-Spi." Ed smiled weakly skipping along as she hummed to a little tune.

            "You can, just be careful; I don't want either you or Faye dying on me." Spike sighed as he drew his gun and put in the clip while taking off the safety. _'Let's roll…' Spike dodged quickly into an alleyway unnoticed by anyone. "Alright I'm going to go first, you fallow three seconds behind me, and you should be okay that way." Looking at the back door from a distance he noticed that it wasn't locked and wondered why until the door opened a stocky man with blue hair popped out and lighted up a cigarette._

            "Ed is ready, let's go!" Ed smiled running out ahead of him. "Hey mister! You know smoking is bad for you…" She smirked as the man looked up in shock.

            "Oh God, it's just a kid… For a second I thought you were Spike or something—" The man was cut off as Spike came around and whacked him in the back of the head knocking him out. 

            "Sorry buddy, but it was Spike." He smiled lightly then scowled at Ed. "What did I tell you?"

            "To stay behind Spi-Spi." Ed laughed twirling lightly in a circle.

            "Uhh… Why do I even bother with you." Spike shook his head an approached the door. Taking a deep breath and placing the gun at his side he took a step forward and found no one around. 'What the hell?' He thought until he turned to face two men with guns pointing at his skull.

            "Mr. Spiegal, you're going to have to come with us. Another man came forward and tried to grab Ed until she bit him in the arm.

            "Oww! Little devil child, get her off me!" He flung his arm in the air franticly with Ed holding on strong… Spike smirked when there was a sudden gun fire and one of the men went down.

            "Let them go guys." Shin came out of nowhere as if there were some secret hiding spot in the walls, but then again, who knew, maybe there was with the looks of that place.

            Spike's eyes widened when he noticed his friend and smiled slightly. "Shin?! Vicious will have your head for this!" One of the men glared letting their guns fall to the ground. 

            "Let him have it, see what I care. Like I give a damn weather he's pissed off or not, I'd die happy to see him lose this fight." Shin laughed shooting one of the men in the leg as he tried to shoot Spike.

            "Ahh, my leg! You get me in the bone you ass!" The man shouted back in pain.

            "Better than your carotid artery isn't it?" Shin smiled again as Spike punched the men in a matter of seconds all falling to the ground. Ed laughed and ran over to Shin and hugged him.

            "Thankie-Thankie!" Ed laughed letting go as Spike joined them.

            "What Ed said." Spike smirked and gripped a hold of his gun.

            "Well, isn't my best friend. They said you died once… This time I'll make sure you're dead!" Vicious came from around the corner and shot Spike in the arm sending him down in shock.

            "Vicious!" Spike shouted as he started running towards him Ed tripping him with an extended leg.

            "Ha, ha. Ed made Vicious fall down and go boom!" She laughed helping Spike stand.

            Shin couldn't help but laugh as he kicked the gun out of his hand and hurried down the hallway as Ed threw a chair one of the men were sitting on over Vicious's head knocking him out cold. "Nice one kid. Let's get Spike over to Faye shale we?"

            "Ed shale, Ed shale!" Ed smiled skipping along.

            "Uh… Thank you." Spike gestured towards Shin looking back to Vicious again. _'I'll deal with my **friend later…' Spike mused standing a ignoring the pain and crimson red blood stain in her suit.**_

------------------

_            "How long?" The 'men in black' stepped into the restricted area of the hospital where Spike, Vicious, and Julia lay sleeping on full life support._

_            "Three years tops. Technology has improved so much over the past six years, and with your generous donations towards the help that they need is anchored to be a great help sir." The man wore a pair of scrubs and a doctors' coat holding a clip board in hand._

_            "Are you sure you can't have this done any quicker? They're needed where they live. The three of them, prodigies if you will. Never the less we are in your debt as well." The man lit up a cigarette ignoring the sign bluntly placed in front of his face and inhaled deeply the nicotine seeming to calm his nerves._

_            "I'm sorry sir; we're working at top seed. Any faster and we run the risk of there being defects and mentally or physically harming their state more then how it already is. The best thing for them is the cryogenic stasis; otherwise they could be in pain. This way they'll sleep in piece for the next few years without knowing what hit them._

_            "Very well then. Continue with your work, I'll have one of my men contact you later." The man smiled shaking the doctor's hand and leaving quickly into the nearest elevator._

_            "What should we do with him sir?" The man's bodyguard asked._

_            "What else; kill him. Get one of our men on the case ASAP." The man threw the cigarette to the ground and put it out with his shoe._

_            "Uh… Yes sir." The man nodded sadly._

_            "Oh, and one more note, have Lin put in Spike's place. It's time he gets more involved with things in the Red Dragon…" The man pulled off his sunglasses revealing his darkened eyes. The color seemed to be a cold dark blue which could almost be mistaken as black._

------------------

            "Faye, Faye its Shin." Shin grabbed the key from his left pocket and undid the lock forcing the door open with his body.

            "Faye-Faye!" Ed laughed running into the room.

            "Faye?!" Spike yelled running in, but no one was there…

            "Ha, you think I'd leave her in there? I guess you thought I didn't know you were so generously helping her Shin. I could see you." Vicious laughed as Shin looked up in horror at the small little camera hidden if not looked for carefully.

            "Where is she?!" Spike gritted his teeth together pointing a gun towards him.

            "Hmm, should I tell you…? Or should I not…? That is the question." Vicious let his hand run though his stark white hair and just began to laugh.

            "Erra, you bastard, tell me where she is!" Spike gritted his teeth together ignoring the pain in his re-injured arm. 

            "Don't stain yourself, she's right here." Vicious snapped his fingers and three men threw Faye to the ground pointing their guns at her.

            "Spike!" She cried smiling as she reached out her hand to touch his.

            "Faye… I." Spike's eyes warmed as he looked at her happy she was still alive.

            "Faye-Faye!" Ed laughed running over to her.

            "Who is the little girl?" Vicious scuffed wrinkling his nose up a little.

            "Ed is Ed. Vicious is a vicious person." Ed exclaimed as Faye managed to sit up without the men shooting her.

            "If you want Faye to live Spike, you will let me take your life." Vicious smiled when he saw the horror written on Faye's paling face.

            "Spike don't do it!" Faye screamed pleading for him to stop as he stood up and dropped his gun.

            "Fine, but only if I get to draw with you…" Spike sighed closing his eyes as Faye's eyes brimmed with tears. _'I'm sorry love…'_

            "Can Ed draw too?" Ed grab back over to Spike clinging into his left leg.

            "Sorry Ed. You've got to stay with Faye for this one." Spike took a step forward and Ed let go looking disappointed.

            "Spike… Please, don't do this, not for me. Not for anyone!" Faye stood up ignoring the men as they clicked their guns together. Taking a step forward she looked at Spike.

            "Fine, then I'll do it for myself." Spike looked back at Faye and she ran into his arms.

            "Don't leave me…" Faye whispered kissing him quickly until Vicious pulled her back sending her to the ground with a yelp.

            "You my dear are coming with us, I'll find it enjoyable to see you cry when I kill him." Vicious laughed lightly Spike clenching his fists together.

            _'You took the words right out of my mouth.' Spike sighed sticking his hands into his pockets and began to hum a little tune in his mind. __'Let fate play its role…'_


	13. Always End

**Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals**

_- Chapter 13 -_

_…Always…_

**_"Always"_**  
  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breath...   
or am I the reason you cry...   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...   
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...   
I guess I'll pack all my things...   
I guess I'll see you around...   
Inside... it bottles up until now...   
as I walk out your door...   
all I hear is the sound...   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
  
I left my head around your heart...   
Why would you tear my world apart...   
  
Always... always... always... always...   
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...   
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
was it all... just a part of your plan...   
this pistol's shakin' in my hands...   
and all I hear is the sound...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...   
I pick myself off the floor...   
and now I'm done with you... Always...Always... Always...

            Spike walked in silence with Faye's murmured cries coming from behind him. Stepping on he ignored the sounds the aching in his chest doubling. His eyes grew wary and he felt as if a thousand pounds now lay neatly on his shoulders.  

            Fallowing behind Vicious he plotted his friend's death in his mind hate consuming him. The blood in his body began to boil as it had years before. _'I won't… I can't become that man again. For Faye's sake I can't hurt her.'_

            Vicious led Spike and the others though a narrow door way into a large dark, empty room that smelled like a moldy basement. "Keep Faye and the little girl away from us." Vicious hissed looking down at Ed as she glared at him.

            Spike blinked and glanced over at Faye who just gave him the same lonesome stare like nothing had ever happened between them. No love shared, no feelings felt, no relationship stronger then business partners. He was falling back into his whole of darkness and disappear.

            "Let's go." Vicious took his blade and drew it quickly pointing it towards Spike.

            He didn't reply only a quick glance and then a little sigh as he once again started whistling to a tune.

            "So care free about your life." Vicious smiled his teeth gleaming.

            "Let's get this over with." Spike drew his gun putting in three spare bullets. _'Friends… What ever happened to us that day, why was it we grew with such a strong hate?'_

            Spike and Vicious walked forward together each with a non-caring sway since they both knew after that day that this was never going to be avoided. _'Faye I'll be back to you in a moment, wait fro my baby.' Spike thought once again a smile forming on his lips._

            "The thought of seeing me dead amuses you Spike?" Vicious's voice cut though the darkness like a knife startling Spike at first.

            "Something like that… Yeah, guess you could put it that way." Spike stopped ten feet away from Vicious. "Faye, I know this isn't the best time, or the most romantic way of saying this but… I'm always here with you, whatever happens I'll always be with you…" Spike didn't dare look back afraid he would fall with the horrified look she would give him. Tears streaming from her face he heard her cry out and fall to her knees holding her face in her hands. _'I'm sorry, I can't avoid this…'_

            Instead Spike looked at the shadowed figure with his blade drawn before him. "Ready Spike, are you ready to die, I'm the only one who can kill you, you know that right?"

            "You're not the only one. You just think that, each time I almost was killed I just happened to have blind luck. Weather that lucks on my side or not we'll have to find out won't we?" Spike laughed as a piece of paper blew lightly past them signiling for their fight to begin.

            Vicious laughed mockingly and ran towards him with the blade sweeping it towards Spike only to have him dodge it and fire his gun grazing Vicious's face. Vicious gritted his teeth and ran again towards Spike missing the fired bullet and kicking him in his ignored arm with his left foot.

            "Ahh!" Spike yelled out in pain and he heard the sharp inhale of breath of Faye off in the distance. "You!" Spike yelled kicking Vicious from behind as he fell backwards.

            "Die!" Vicious screamed as a flash of lighting screamed though the night sky and rain began to pour from the sky. Everyone fell silent as one loan body stay standing in mix of everything.

            "No…" Faye's voiced uttered her breath staggered and increasing rapidly. Shin stood on in the corner of the room gun drawn a small smile on his face as Vicious's body fell to the ground. 

            Spike's eyes widened. 'How…' But Spike didn't miss the sword that time hitting him in his lower side blood flowing steadily from the wound.

_            'That was for you Gin… Good-bye my brother.' Shin sighed closing his eye and walking back over. Clearly the guards hadn't noticed. __'Daft fools.' _

            "Spike!" Faye cried running over in a frantic attempt to keep her hopes alive. _'Don't be dead, you're not dead, you're still alive; I know you are!' _

            Spike's head moved toward the frightened cry and he smiled in return to it when he saw Faye's small body running to him. "Hey…" He whispered as she bent down next to him and let his head rest in her lap.

            "Someone call 911!" Faye shouted the men still looking at their dying leader in shock.

            "The Cryogenic freeze really did mess your brain up…" Vicious spoke, Spike barely able to hear him

            With his eyes widening at first he then glared over at him. "No, you're the one it messed up. Not me, you."

            "True, who knows, maybe we'd still be friends and you and Julia could have been happy if things didn't… Change…" Vicious inhaled one last breath the wound in his chest killing him.

            Faye's eyes also widened at his comment before. _'Cryogenic… Freeze?' Faye blocked it from her mind though and concentrated on Spike. "I love you…" Faye whispered as she brought her lips to meet his._

            "Ditto." Spike smiled returning the kiss.

            "Yeah!" Ed laughed skipping over.

            "He's dead!" One of the men shouted.

            "Who's going to take over now? It was Spike, who would take lead, but then he left and Vicious took over…" The men looked over at Spike bowing their heads.

            "Don't you dare look at me." Spike pointed fingers at his old friends as he broke his kiss with Faye. Out of the corner Shin immerged from his lonely crypt.

            "I can do it. Gin was third in command, Julia was fourth, and I the youngest out of us all was fifth. I'm the only one left willing to do this. I'll change things, bring the pain to a stop." Shin smiled at Faye nodding towards her when she mouthed a thank you.

            Spike nodded. Stop the war between syndicates, and end the Red Dragon altogether. That's an order from second in command." Spike smirked.

            "Ha, yes sir." Shin laughed nodding his head only to have some of his men standing in shock.

            "Sir… What are we going to do?" One of the men who helped capture Faye approached him.

            "You're all going to start looking for a real job… Think of it as the business is failing." Shin sighed drawing his gun and getting rid or the bullets with the toss of his hand. 

            "We're fired sir?" The man was taken aback along with the other men.

            "Do I have to repeat myself? Vicious is dead, I'm in charge, and I say we're all fired!" Shin was getting a little two over controlling for the moment, but his men dealt with it.

            "Yes, sir." They nodded and went on their ways glaring at Spike slightly.

---------------

            _"Spike…" Julia whispered holding him close to her._

_            "Yo Spike!" Vicious laughed throwing a football towards him, Julia leaving with Vicious in a hurry._

_            "Yo man!" Gin yelled waving, Shin staying off in the distance, also waving._

_            "Spike… I love you Spike, I always be by your side." Faye stepped out of a glowing light taking his darkness away._

_            "Faye…" Spike brought her forehead to his and looked into her eyes with a smile before gently kissing her on the lips. "I love you too…" Spike laughed as she started to run away saying, tag you're it. 'What I've been missing in my heart, I've had all along, I'll never let her go and I always be by her side, until the end of time, until the day I die, I'll be there for you love… Faye.' Spike started after her as she dodged behind a tree in a park. "You better run!" He shouted with a laugh._

_            "Eiiahh!" She laughed running in all directions until he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to him embracing her in a hug. "Spike. Let's go home Spike." Faye smiled kissing him on the neck and letting her head fall onto his chest._

_            "Home…" Spike repeated; echoing Faye's words. "Home sounds good." Spike laced his fingers around her hand and they walked gingerly back towards their home…_

-------------------

            Spike had passed out. He awoke to the smell of food, and a faint sizzling in the distance. "Faye?" Spike opened his eyes wide to find himself in the living room on the couch. He tried to sit up until a sharp pain stung his side sending him back down.

            "Spike?" Faye's head popped out of the kitchen when she heard his familiar voice. Spike razed an arm gesturing a hello wishing only for his dream to become reality at this very moment. Faye's eyes brightened and she hurried over handing him a cookie.

            "Where did you—"

            "I baked them myself! I don't know what came over me I just want to bake." Faye smiled happily actully giggling.

            "I… Did you just giggle?!" Spike's face went pale in shock.

            "This is what happens when you get your girlfriend pregnant, hormones take over and you see a complete opposite side of the woman…" Jet sighed. "The sad thing is she turned out better at cooking than I did. Jet came out of his room with a cookie in hand.

            "Yeah, better than Jet person!" Ed skipped down the steps Ein fallowing behind her.

            Spike smirked at Ed's comment and took the cookie putting into his mouth smiling in surprise. "You're… You're right." Spike looked up at Faye whose face brightened happily.

            "Oh, you like it!" She laughed running back into the kitchen. "Wait until you taste dinner!" She laughed going off into her on little word as she turned on a small radio she had found.

            Spike let his head fall back onto the arm rest shaking his head. "I can't understand that woman…" Spike sighed content. _'But I love her… That's all that matters.'_

**See You Space Cowboy…**

**--------------------**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter of the story… No not chapter 14, but the next chapter of this series, most likely the last half. Called: Tell Me Who I Am**

**I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the first one! Don't worry 100% Spike & Faye fluff in it! ^_^ Find out Faye's tale (past/other stuff) in my view and Faye is going to have the twins! ::everyone cheers:: +_+ How will the father to be act? You thought Faye's been acting strange, haa! Just you wait! LoL ::evil cackle:: ^^ Enjoy folks! **

**NOTE* I will also soon be posting a story I had started on the side when I had a writers block, Protecting the Enemy (AR S/F), but it also helped me get back on track along with the song Always. Farewell everyone! See you again! If you request a warning when the sequel is posted please e-mail me, or give me your e-mail in a review (REVIEW NO MATTER WHAT!!! 0 ::roar!::)**


End file.
